El mundo, la vida y nosotros
by Yukihyo OujiMalfoy
Summary: Nuevo título y nuevo capi. Despues de muxo tiempo sorry. Draco está muerto para el mundo excepto para unos cuantos... ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Que oculta Snape? Entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola hola!**

**Soy nueva en todo esto, es mi primer ff, espero que les guste, los primeros capítulos son mas bien como una introducción, tal vez les parezca un poco extraño, pero poco a poco se irán atando cabos ok? **

…… **Y recuerden: ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen……etc, etc. (Solo Draco –ja, ilusa- (cállate! . )…ejem, y obvio, todos los nuevos que encuentren )). **

**Ahora si…a leer!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Por todo espacio, por todo tiempo**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

Estaba ahí, de pie frente a esa lapida vieja, mohosa y carcomida, sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue colocada y seguramente después de eso nadie había vuelto por esos rumbos. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que murió¿como habrían sido sus últimos días, horas, minutos…? Era algo que quizá jamás lo sabría pero que desde que supo de su muerte, lo atormentaba día y noche. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía hacerse a la idea de que ella ya no estuviera ahí. Cierto era que habían pasado muchos años desde que el partió y la vio por ultima vez, pero el saber que a su regreso se encontraría con ella, la única que lo había amado, lo hacían sentir con vida.

_Narcisa Malfoy pudo haber sido la mujer mas detestable ante los ojos del mundo, ya sea mágico o muggle; buenos o malos. Todos los que la conocían tenían la misma imagen de ella: un ser despreciable, voluble, egoísta y cruel; por supuesto, nadie jamás lo demostraba, al contrario, era una de las brujas más respetadas y reconocidas. El por qué era muy sencillo: Lucius Malfoy, su marido. Hombre con poder, el suficiente para hacer que quienes lo rodearan jamás se opusieran a su voluntad y rindieran casi el mismo respeto que al Señor Tenebroso._

_Pero solo una persona conoció lo que realmente era Narcisa, solo una pudo abrir y entrar en lo más profundo de su corazón haciéndola aprender amar: Draco Malfoy, su hijo. Él llego en el momento en que ella más lo necesitaba, cuando pensó que su vida no tenia sentido a lado de Lucius, cuando se dio cuenta que la única razón de su matrimonio fue la unificación del poder entre el linaje Black y Malfoy, es decir un heredero capaz de controlar todos los demás sectores mágicos y asegurar la prevalecía de esas dos familias…bueno, por un tiempo ella supuso que era la única razón…_

_Draco nació dentro de una familia hostil. Para su padre no era más que una pieza más en el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy y su llave asegurada al poder. Para su madre lo fue todo: esperanza, amor, ganas de vivir e incluso de morir (hubiese dado la vida por el). Narcisa vivía por y para su hijo. Desde que el niño nació se dedico en cuerpo y alma a el. Conforme Draco fue creciendo comprendió que en el contexto en que vivía, aquella mujer seria la única persona por quien seria amado y protegido. Madre e hijo tenían una conexión única, compartían ambos un secreto, el cual no podía ser descubierto por Lucius, pues inevitablemente la "solución" habría sido separarlos, y eso, hubiese sido devastador para ambos._

_Desde niño, Draco fue educado bajo la tutela de los mejores maestros, desde que tuvo uso de razón se le inicio en la magia y se le inculco el deseo de poder y superioridad. Por supuesto, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no podía ser débil, debía ser fuerte y digno de portar ese apellido, si no era así las consecuencias serian abominables. Narcisa lo sabía de antemano._

Contemplo por algunos minutos la roca tallada que cubría ese trozo de tierra bajo el cual ella estaba, abandonada desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Sin esperarlo ni darse cuenta, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y paró hasta llegar a la punta de su barbilla para después precipitarse hacia el suelo…

"Un Malfoy nunca llora" Que idiota parecía todo eso, pero que gran daño había causado. Todas esas estúpidas reglas no llegaban a nada, mas que a acrecentar el odio que le tenia y convertirlo en un ser casi sin sentimientos ni piedad. ¿Cuántas veces torturo a quines se le ponían en frente solo por el placer de sentirse superior? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Ahora se odiaba por eso, pero sabía que jamás podría remediar el daño hecho… "Casi logras tu objetivo, padre. Casi, pero lo quieras o no, ella te venció y no soy nada de lo que esperabas que fuera"

Ahora todo era diferente, su vida había dado un giro de 180° y los irónicos caprichos de la vida habían hecho que terminara escondiéndose de todos. Solo un puñado de gente sabia de el, para los demás el nombre Draco Malfoy ya no existía. Y pensar que en esos momentos estaría cerca de poseer el poder absoluto, poseer una de las mayores fortunas en el mundo mágico y, al igual que su padre, ser temido y respetado por todos, mas ahora que Voldemort había sido derrotado… Pero no, ése no era el camino que debía tomar, ella lo supo desde un principio; fue por eso que lo ayudo a escapar de ese mundo encendiendo en él la mecha para alejarse de ese y buscar una nuevo forma de vida. Gracias a todo eso los encontró a ellos sus ahora mejores amigos. Claro que jamás lo admitiría, si algo conservaba de su antigua vida era el orgullo y de eso hacia gran alarde.

- ¿Por que te fuiste?...Hubieras esperado un poco mas, jamás hubiera roto mi promesa y lo sabes… Eras mi razón para regresar y para enfrentarme contra quien fuera…Incluso contra _el - _dijo esto ultimo con cierto tono de resentimiento y odio.- Todo lo que aprendí en ese lugar era mas que suficiente para sacarte de ahí…Además ya no estoy solo, tengo amigos y se que ellos me habrían ayudado en todo esto, no amigos como los de Hogwarts que me buscaban por conveniencia. Pero pensar en eso es como creer que aun sigues viva y que en cualquier momento podré ir por ti…ambos sabemos que no será así. No podremos conversar de nuevo, ni te escuchare tocar el piano como lo hacías cuando el no estaba… Ojalá que estés donde estés te encuentres mejor que aquí, de eso estoy casi seguro- terminó de decir mientras se inclinaba frente a la tumba depositando un ramillete de tulipanes sobre ella para después ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Observo su entorno tratando de reconoce el lugar que lo rodeaba. Una fría ráfaga movió sus cabellos que ahora caían sobre su frente en forma desordenada, se estremeció al sentir el helado aire y alzo la vista para encontrarse con el cielo completamente despejado y que dejaba ver claramente las estrellas, cosa rara por aquellos lugares que generalmente presentaba un ambiente lúgubre y sombrío. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar el crujido de algunas ramas, descubriendo que habían sido rotas por el viento que en esos momentos comenzaba a disiparse. Al volver a alzar la mirada vislumbro detrás de ese espeso bosque la lo que estaba buscando y que alguna vez había sido su hogar: La mansión Malfoy. Hizo memoria intentando ubicarse. Cuando vivía ahí pocas veces exploraba esa parte del terreno, lo tenia estrictamente prohibido y solo lo hacia cuando le era ordenado; era por eso que en esos momentos le costaba tanto trabajo decidir por donde debía ir.

La distancia que separaba la mansión con el lugar donde estaba era demasiado grande, y la situación empeoraba si tomábamos en cuenta que la única manera de llegar a ella (sin tener que entrar por la puerta principal-obviamente- ¬¬) era atravesando esa especie de bosque que la rodeaba, a todo esto agregándole la cantidad de "trampas", o encantamientos que la protegían, así como las criaturas que en el habitaban; claro que un mago de su categoría podría pasar a través de el sin ninguna complicación, solo que, en ese instante tenía otro pequeño problema: no podía usar magia. La razón era que simplemente no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Vaciló breves instantes antes de emprender el camino hacia su antigua "hogar". Dio algunos pasos para adentrarse a la arboleda que debía atravesar, y cuando estaba a punto de internarse de lleno en el dio un ultimo vistazo a la tumba de su madre…

- Nos volveremos a ver, pero no muy pronto. - miro hacia la mansión, sus ojos reflejaban tanto odio que… - Antes debo resolver algunos asuntos - murmuro para después retomar su recién iniciado camino.

No llevaba un gran tramo recorrido, cuando la poca luz que ofrecía la luna dejo de serle útil, pues apenas se alcanzaban a distinguir las cosas con lo pocos rayos plateados que burlaban las espesas ramas de los árboles. No le dio tanta importancia e este detalle. Confiaba en su instinto de ubicación, todo era muy simple: seguir en línea recta. Claro que debía esquivar alguna que otra rama o roca pero eso no ofrecía gran problema y no lo detendría.

- Diablos! - Maldijo al tropezarse con una de las tantas ramas que se le había atravesado (ejem…, de hecho la rama ya estaba ahí, pero como Draco nunca tiene la culpa de nada, fue la rama la que se cruzo en su camino). El golpe de la caída no fue fuerte pero le hizo ver (?) otro problemita¿Cuántas ramas, piedras o lo que sea se encontraría de nuevo?. Se sentó sobre algo que precia ser una roca para cerciorase si se había lastimado o no. Comprobó que todo estaba en orden y solo tuvo un pequeño raspón en un ante brazo.

Observo por algunos instantes a su alrededor. No había reparado en la gran cantidad de árboles que obstruían el camino unos pasos adelante y la apariencia tenebrosa que tomaban en esas condiciones. Además de todo, no había algún sendero o camino marcado el cual pudiese seguir, después de todo, por lo visto se había precipitado demasiado al decidir ir a la mansión. Tal vez lo mejor seria volver y… ¡NO! No podía regresar, menos estando tan cerca de su objetivo, debía continuar y llegar a el ya fuese para matarlo o para comprobar si los rumores de su muerte eran ciertos. De ninguna manera desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

Se puso de pie intentando reubicarse, pero el poco tiempo que estuvo sentado y hundido en sus pensamientos hizo que perdiera la dirección en que estaba caminando y ahora se encontraba completamente desorientado. Estaba preocupado. ¿Miedo? No, podía tener todo menos miedo. Nada lo detendría. Camino hacia donde la oscuridad se hacia mas fuerte. Obviamente entre menos luz hubiera mas se internaría en el bosque y mas cerca se encontraría de su objetivo. O eso creía el.

Se detuvo en seco al percibir algo que sus oídos reconocieron como el aullar de un hombre lobo, el cual al parecer no estaba muy lejos de el. Había oído que esas criaturas huelen la sangre, seguramente habían olfateado la poca sangre que le había causado el rasguño y en ese momento iba o iban hacia el.

- Ja, lo que me faltaba - se dijo sarcásticamente acelerando el paso. - Ahora si estas en problemas.- Y era cierto. Estar a expensas de un hombre lobo no era nada divertido y mucho menos en sus circunstancias.

Después de algunos minutos caminando (o casi corriendo) distinguió cierta parte de entre los árboles que estaba despejada. Desde donde estaba se alcanzaba a apreciar la luz azulada de la luna que podía iluminar ese tramo desierto. Sin duda era extraño, pero para el era de muy buena suerte encontrar ese lugar, posiblemente desde ahí alcanzara a ver algo ya fuese de la mansión o ya de menos del camino de regreso. No lo pensó dos veces y con paso rápido se acerco al lugar. Al encontrarse a muy poca distancia noto cierta silueta que se erguía en el centro del "prado". No se distinguía bien lo que era, se acerco unos pasos mas hasta llegar a un gran árbol cuyo tronco era lo suficientemente ancho para ocultarlo y desde ahí podía observar lo que estaba casi frente a el. No se podía decir a ciencia cierta de lo que se trataba, afortunadamente comprobó que no era un hombre lobo, lo supo por la silueta y el tamaño. Pero si no era un hombre lobo entonces era…¿Una persona? Lo mas seguro, a pesar de que estaba cubierto por una túnica y capucha indudablemente se trataba de alguien. ¿Lo habían descubierto¿Pero como? Por algo no había usado magia, no era tan tonto como para arriesgarse de esa manera; pero entonces ¿En que había fallado?. Estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto ni seguido hasta ahí. Muy pocos magos conocían esa parte de los terrenos y mucho menos algún muggle despistado, para ellos era imposible por lo menos ver el bosque por todos los hechizos de ocultamiento con que contaba.

"Bien… piensa Draco, piensa" debía encontrar una forma de cómo salir de esta. No podía moverse de ahí, lo mas seguro era que quien fuese que estuviera ahí lo oiría y sin lugar a dudas lo descubriría. Solo tenía una opción: la magia. debía arriesgarse, si no lo hacia y era capturado todo se acabaría.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en su "plan" que ni siquiera noto que el sujeto había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba y justo en esos momentos se encontraba frente a el observándolo. Solo se dio cuenta cuando, usando un Lumus esa persona iluminó su rostro sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Draco quedo paralizado. "Ahora si, estas perdido" se repetía mentalmente al tiempo que el sujeto lo tomaba del brazo bruscamente y lo dirigía a la zona iluminada.

Aun estando en la luz no se distinguía de quien se trataba, la sombra de la capucha cubría completamente su rostro impidiendo ser reconocido. Draco noto de pronto unos pasos a su espalda. Al darse vuelta comprobó que otro sujeto encapuchado también se dirigía hacia ellos. En pocos segundos se vio rodeado por ambos. Vio que el segundo tipo llevaba algo en la mano, algo que parecía ser una varita. Sin duda lo atacarían. Debía actuar rápido. Llevo su mano hacia el bolsillo izquierdo del interior de su túnica, lugar donde siempre guardaba su varita pero… Alzo la mirada para encontrar que la varita que llevaba el hombre recién llegado era la suya ¿Cómo la habían conseguido? En esos momentos se la mostraba de manera cínica y burlona.

- ¿Y que ganan con eso? - Articuló por fin Draco - No es inconveniente para mí no tenerla! - trataba de sonar lo mas serio que podía. No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta que estaba nervioso. Era cierto, podía usar magia sin necesidad de su varita, pero implicaba más riesgo y energía. Sin embargo era su única salida. Extendió un poco la mano apuntando a uno de sus captores con el fin de lanzar un hechizo _–Des…_!- No termino la palabra porque…

- Ja ja ja, sabes que no puedes usar magia, y mucho menos aquí - Hablo por fin uno de los hombres, con una voz bastante conocida para Draco - No te expongas - finalizó.

- ¿Tú?...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el otro sujeto lo interrumpiera.

- Nunca pensé que es señor Draco Malfoy fuera tan descuidado y en un tropezón perdiera su varita- lo dijo con ironía y burla - No deberías estar aquí… Sufrirás las consecuencias

* * *

Y bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia, ojalá la encuentren interesante, por favor DEJEN RR, necesito saber si vale la pena continuarla o no, de ustedes depende…

_Nota! Mas datos sobre mi…_

_Llevo en esto de los fanfics mas de cinco años, claro que solo leyéndolos…Me inicié en esto con los de Dragon Ball (olvide mencionar que me gusta el anime), de hecho aun sigo por ahí, pero últimamente han estado un poco en decadencia. Después llego Harry Potter, y como siempre me han interesado las parejas extrañas, recuerdo que el primer ff que leí de Harry fue uno entre Herms y Draco (por cierto era lemon…bueno lime, pero en esos tiempos yo era taaaan inocente que me asuste (no seas chismosa tu inocente? por favor!) y… seguí con los de DB). Por un tiempo ya no leí nada de Harry, lo siguiente fue si no mal recuerdo, la de "No es historia de amor" de Lira Garbo…. Y pues, de hecho también tenia una que otra escenita subida de tono pero en fin "son las cosas de la vida"- pensé- , pero me encantó… y desde entonces pues no hay semana que no me meta a a buscar ff ( Dr/Hr ), y con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar de Dragon Ball._

_Y ya, aquí toy publicando mi primer ff el cual espero que les agrade )._

De paso les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!. No creo actualizar antes del 31 pero si lo haré a mas tardar dentro de una semana, espero que lo maximo que tarde entre cada capitulo sean tres semanitas.

Bueno creo que es todo, nos leemos en el prox. Cap.

Sayonara.

Yukihyo OujiMalfoy


	2. Amigos?

**Bueno, aquí ando, ahí tienen el segundo capitulo, cambié el summary…Espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a Lady Lathenia: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS. En realidad no esperé recibir algún REVIEW. Me das ánimos para seguir, de verdad. Que weno que te haya gustado, ojalá así siga siendo.**

**POR TODO ESPACIO, POR TODO TIEMPO**

**CAPITULO II**

- ¿Y que ganan con eso? - Articuló por fin Draco - No es inconveniente para mí no tenerla! - trataba de sonar lo mas serio que podía. No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta que estaba nervioso. Era cierto, podía usar magia sin necesidad de su varita, pero implicaba más riesgo y energía. Sin embargo era su única salida. Extendió un poco la mano apuntando a uno de sus captores con el fin de lanzar un hechizo _– Des…_!-No termino la palabra porque…

- Ja ja ja, sabes que no puedes usar magia, y mucho menos aquí - Hablo por fin uno de los hombres, con una voz bastante conocida para Draco - No te expongas - finalizó.

- ¿Tú?...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el otro sujeto lo interrumpiera.

- Nunca pensé que el señor Draco Malfoy fuera tan descuidado y en un tropezón perdiera su varita- lo dijo con ironía y burla - No deberías estar aquí… Sufrirás las consecuencias…

¿Como se habían dado cuenta? Se supone que no lo habían visto salir pero... ¿Qué tenían radares o detectores? bueno, conociéndolos, mejor ni preguntar, era de esperarse.

-¡Ustedes no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí! Nadie los invito- odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos. Les dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse lejos de ellos.

- No tan rápido amigo- lo jalo del brazo uno de los hombres- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- A cualquier sitio lejos de ustedes- volvió a darles la espalda

- Define cualquier sitio - intervino el otro hombre. Dándose cuenta que Malfoy no sabia que decir…después de unos segundos….- Admítelo compañero, si no hubiéramos llegado te hubieras convertido en la cena del lobito… ¿Te hubiese gustado?

- Tenia todo controlado - mintió tratando de mostrarse lo mas convincente posible.

- ¡OH si, claro! - se burlo el tipo - cualquiera que hubiera visto tu cara seguramente pensaría lo contrario - trataba de contener la risa.

- Entonces piensa lo que quieras

- Oigan…- los interrumpió el otro. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

- En vez de que nos agradezcas por salvarte la vida - continuó el segundo hombre fingiendo estar ofendido aunque su risa delató lo contrario.

- No tengo nada que agradecerles, nunca les pedí venir, además yo puedo cuidarme SOLO - respondió enfatizando notablemente la ultima palabra. Una vez más le dio la espalda con el propósito de alejarse

- Hey… déjense de niñerías y...Oigan!…- trataba de hacerse notar el otro hombre.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿A dónde iras? No puedes llegar tan lejos…además no tienes donde ir! - seguía gritándole el tipo mas alto a Draco quien ya estaba considerablemente lejos

- Hay muchos lugares a donde ir!- pronuncio Draco sin molestarse en voltear

- Si claro… sobre todo si no quieres ser descubierto. Es mas, podrías hospedarte en el Caldero Chorreante. O mejor aun en un hotel muggle - dijo el tipo con ironía

- Ya me las arreglare - contesto Draco dándole nuevamente la cara

- No podrás

- No me retes

- ¿Y si te descubren?

- Pues si no soy tu- respondió irónicamente Draco

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Lo que hayas querido entender…- dijo el rubio tranquilamente sabiendo que había ganado

Sin duda los ánimos se estaban calentando entre ambos y si nadie los detenía podían pasársela así por mucho más tiempo.

- ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de...- el reclamo del hombre encapuchado se vio interrumpido por su compañero, quien al parecer se había colmado de no ser escuchado.

- ¡¿Se pueden callar de una buena vez! - grito el hombre moreno para hacerse escuchar después de algunos intentos fallidos. Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio y lo voltearon a ver instintivamente- Muy bien - continuo mas calmado al ver que le habían hecho caso - Solo quiero decirles que el tiempo se esta acabando…

- ¿Qué tiempo?- pregunto Draco acercándose nuevamente donde se encontraban los otros

- Si…¿Qué tiempo?- preguntó despistadamente el otro

El tipo mas delgado lo miró con cara de resignación para después sacar de su túnica una rama en forma de "Y" y mostrársela.

- Ah… es cierto, bueno. – y miró a Draco divertido.

- ¿ Me pueden explicar de que rayos hablan?

- Ahora veras, sostén esto- le tendió un extremo de la rama- y tu también- esto ultimo dirigiéndose al otro.

Los tres sostenían un extremo de ese objeto y Draco al parecer comenzaba a entender de qué se trataba.

- 10, 9, 8- comenzó el conteo mirando su reloj muggle- 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

La cabeza de Draco comenzó a dar vueltas. No recordaba que viajar en un trasladar era tan desagradable. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que uso uno. A decir verdad fueron pocas las veces que se vio obligado a emplear alguno. Para una familia como la suya era indigno viajar en ese tipo de "cosas" , por lo que solo los destinaban para casos sumamente emergentes y en especial para escapar de aurores cuando eran descubiertos. Afortunadamente esa sensación pronto fue terminando y en pocos segundos los tres se encontraban en una habitación frente a una chimenea que en esos momentos se encontraba apagada. Draco reconoció al instante el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Hogar, dulce hogar - suspiro uno de sus acompañantes mientras se tumbaba en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea.

El otro sujeto saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento de esta hizo que los maderos de la chimenea, antes apagados, comenzaran a arder produciendo un reconfortable calor. - así esta mejor- dijo antes de comenzar a desprenderse de su túnica y dirigirse a una de las esquinas de la habitación donde se encontraba una especie de bar. Saco una botella y tomo una copa. Se sirvió solo hasta la mitad. Volteo a ver a los otros dos - ¿Gustan? - Ante la negación de ambos bebió el líquido de un solo trago. Dejo la copa y se dirigió donde estaba Draco y el otro individuo.

- ¡Nada mejor para quitar el frío!- Dijo sonriendo y sentándose tranquilamente en el sofá que se encontraba a su lado - Toma asiento amigo - indico señalando a Draco el único sillón vació.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, el hombre rubio se sentó en el sillón antes señalado. No tenia ganas de discutir, pero sin duda no le quedaría de otra, por ese prefería tratar de tomar las cosas con la mayor calma posible.

- ¿Y bien? - Hablo con tono serio el sujeto que aun llevaba puesta la túnica dirigiéndose a Draco

- ¿Y bien qué? - respondió con fastidio.

- ¿Vas a decirnos qué estabas haciendo ahí? - volvió a preguntar. El otro sujeto solo miraba entretenido.

- No te interesa

- Si no nos interesara no hubiéramos ido por ti

- Nunca les pedí ir, además no tengo que darles explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer ¿ O si?

- Claro que si compañero, estas a nuestro cargo ¿Lo recuerdas o necesitas que te lo repita?

- Si, si, si ya lo sé "a su cargo" como si todavía tuviera 16 años y no me pudiera cuidar solo. ¿Qué nunca me dejarán en paz? Si no es Snape son ustedes. Por favor!

- Pues al parecer no. ¿Olvidas que perdiste la varia sin siquiera darte cuenta?

- Ya te dije, lo tenía controlado

- Si claro - se limitó a contestar. Permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos- No sé porque te empeñas en encontrarlo, pero esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te descubrían?.

Era cierto. No hubiera sido agradable encontrarse con alguno de los guardias del ministerio, cuando todo mundo piensa que esta muerto, pero lástima, lo hecho, hecho estaba; a fin de cuentas nada malo habia pasado, sin embargo… ¿Por qué tenia que ser siempre tan impulsivo? ¿Por qué no pensar las cosas dos veces?

- …además, nadie te asegura que siga con vida.

- Ni tampoco que este muerto - respondió sin lograr ocultar exasperación- Aparte - continuó - ni siquiera iba a buscarlo él - Se puso de pie bruscamente y se recargo en una de las paredes laterales de la chimenea. Miro a las brasas por unos segundos antes de continuar - Fui en busca de _ella o_ lo que quedaporque resulta que mis "amigos" me han ocultado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo que había fallecido - Quito la vista del fuego y miro con cierto reproche a los otros. - Saben lo que ella significaba para mí-

- Por eso mismo - intervino por fin el sujeto que había estado en silencio- Sabíamos que harías lo que hiciste hace un rato, y también sabíamos que necesitarías ayuda, por eso fuimos por ti- termino, mas calmado que el otro.

- No necesito su ayuda, recuérdalo. - Era mentira y lo sabia.

- OK, OK…Solo tengo una duda…Si no fuiste por él, entonces ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? Supongo que perdiste el rumbo "por accidente" y de "pura casualidad" te dirigías hacia la mansión.

- No me perdí, buscaba el camino de regreso.

- Por favor, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que ese seria el "camino de regreso".

Uy, golpe bajo, ahora qué otra excusa tendría - Ehnmm...bueno… me desvié sin querer, es todo, no se diga mas- trató de dar por terminada la "charla". Camino hacia las escaleras dispuesto a marcharse, pero cierta persona no lo veía así.

- No quieras escapar de esta - comenzó de nuevo con tono victorioso -¿Que otra excusa tienes?- lo miro burlonamente - ...admite que, esta vez, perdiste amigo.

Error. Nadie, ni siquiera ellos le dirían eso (por lo menos no en esas circunstancias). No lo permitiría. De unos cuantos pasos llego hasta quedar frente a quien le había dicho eso. - Escúchame bien Wesley, ¡Jamás! ¿¡Me oyes? Jamás vuelvas a decir eso- y sin más, subió rápidamente las escalera desapareciendo de la vista de los dos amigos, después de unos segundos ambos escucharon un portazo, clara señal que ya estaba en su habitación.

- Creo que se enojo- Dijo sarcásticamente Ron mirando divertido hacia las escaleras- ¿Tu que crees Harry?

- Ahora si te pasaste - respondió su amigo tratando de mantenerse serio

- Lo se, lo admito, pero es que…ese tipo no tiene remedio. No siempre se gana. Además es gracioso hacerlo enojar - finalizo en tono divertido.

- ¿Te divierte hacerlo enojar?- preguntó Harry con cara de "niño chiquito tramando una travesura" – Parecen una pareja de ancianos.

- No digas tonterías -

- Ja, ya me imagino "_Ronalda_ Wesley y Draco Malfoy", suena bien- dijo antes de comenzar a carcajearse. Ron por su parte notaba que la temperatura de su rostro subía con rapidez. Odiaba que se mofaran de él, y mas con ese tipo de cosas tan ridiculas.

- Ya te dije que te calles…- Harry no paraba de reír-... y deja de reírte- trataba de defenderse mientras Harry se agarraba el estomago tratando de contener la risa.

- Esta bien... OK…- intentaba tranquilizarse, algo que le costaba un poco (P) de trabajo. Ron solo desviaba la mirada, no queria que las cosas terminaran mal.- Y ya que estamos en eso- continua Harry- ¿Como van las cosas con Luna?

El semblante de Ron cambio abruptamente, poco a poco recobro su color natural y adopto un aspecto mas serio comparado con el aire tan infantil que generalmente portaba.- Pues _van_ que es ganancia- respondió con desanimo la pregunta de su amigo.

- Por tu tonito tengo la ligera sospecha de que hay problemas ¿O me equivoco?- repuso Harry. Ron no contesto.- No, no me equivoco, por lo que veo…¿Y qué paso ahora?

- Adivina-

- Mmmm…veamos…"Motivos por los que el señor Wesley se pelea con la señorita Luna Lovegood" comenzó Harry fingiendo concentración -

- Te daré una pista- siguió la corriente Ron un poco mas animado

- Espera, espera - lo corto Harry- lo tengo- cerro los ojos imitando a algún adivino- Veo algo…

- ¿A si? ¿Y que ves?- pregunto Ron divertido

- Silencio, mi ojo interno dice que se trata de una persona…si…es una mujer…cabello corto, oscuro…ojos azules….- continuo fingiendo la voz y con los ojos cerrados

- Ya se por donde vas, no necesito que digas mas- ahora la voz del pelirrojo sonaba mas seria.

- Niégamelo - infirió rápidamente Harry

- NO- Contesto Ron casi gritando

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué? Ella es mi amiga ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Para mi no…pero para Luna creo que si - dijo con voz melodiosa y casi burlona Harry

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan celosa - repuso Ron cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

- Es que tu no estas en la situación en la que esta ella- Harry ahora sonaba mas serio

- ¿Que quieres decir? - la mirada de Ron de nuevo se centro en Harry

- ¿ Qué harías tu si cada vez que Luna ve a Neville se aventara a sus brazos como si tuviera años sin verlo? - pregunto socarronamente Harry

- Pero yo no hago eso.

- Tu no, pero Katherine si…contigo- recalcando notablemente esta ultima palabra

- Luna ya debería estar acostumbrada

- No has respondido mi pregunta ¿qué harías?

- Pues nada. Aceptaría que es su amigo y ya- contestó Ron despreocupadamente

- Eso dices

- Eso digo y eso haría ¿Acaso lo dudas?-

- SI

- Mira, si yo estoy seguro que ella me quiere ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos? Ella no confía en mí, eso es lo que pasa- el pecoso alzo notablemente la voz algo exasperado

- Si confía en ti, pero en Kat no- Ron lo miro con cara de duda. - ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que se muere por ti?- cuestiono el moreno con cara de incredulidad y sorpresa

- Ejem…no.

-¿Eres o te haces?- dijo Harry casi riendo

- ¡Oye!- se defendió Ron ¿que había querido decir con eso?

- Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, si cada vez que te ve casi se le cae la baba, es demasiado obvia. Todo mundo ya sabe que le gustas. Todos, menos tu.- Pero en realidad no era de sorprender que Ron no se enterara o no se hubiera dado cuenta, siempre había sido muy distraído.

- Y que quieres que haga, yo quiero a Luna y ella lo sabe. Además no me consta que Kat sienta por mi todo lo que estas diciendo, y si así fuera yo jamás le haría caso, no puedo verla más que como una buena amiga.

- así veías a Herms, y ya ves lo que paso

- Pero eso solo fue un mal entendido, con Luna es diferente.

- Comprende que Luna no lo ve así- trataba de hacer reflexionar a su amigo

- Pues ese ya es su problema, no voy a darle explicaciones de algo que no he hecho. Que ella crea lo que quiera.- sentencio poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al "bar" con la intención de tomar de nuevo una copa de la botella que estaba sobre la barra. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, había pocas cosas que le exasperaban y lo sacaban de sus casillas, y esta sin duda era una de esas. No soportaba que sus amigos no estuvieran de su parte incluyendo un problema amoroso como estaba sucediendo en estos momentos. Por que algo era seguro: el problema con Luna se resolvería pronto, siempre era así; pero nunca nadie había intervenido como lo había hecho Harry y si lo hacían era para actuar a su favor. También se le había venido otro problema encima: Katherine. Desde que la conoció en el ministerio, se le hizo una muchacha muy agradable, y conforme fueron conviviendo mas se dio cuenta que podía considerarla como una muy buena amiga, más aun ahora que Hermione se había ido. Claro que nunca Kat sustituiría a su Herms, es mas, la chica era muy diferente a la Griffindor tanto física como emocionalmente, pero en eso Ron jamás se fijo. Siempre había tenido la mentalidad de que cada persona es única e insustituible Sin embargo lo que le dijo Harry hace unos minutos de verdad le cayó como un balde de agua ¿ Y si era cierto? ¿Si Kat esperaba algo mas de el que solo su amistad? Si la respuesta a estas preguntas eran afirmativa, las cosas cambiarían completamente en cuanto a su relación con ella y el de verdad no quería perderla como amiga... y con Luna sin duda se vendrían un sin fin de problemas.

La voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos...

- Nunca has hablado abiertamente con ella de _eso, _deberías hacerlo- dijo Harry que también había estado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y que en estos momentos miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea. Ron no contesto, en esos momentos su mente no estaba completamente conectada con el exterior y lo que dijo Harry le entro por un oído y le salio por el otro sin que hubiera comprendido las palabras pronunciadas. Miró a Harry sin pronunciar palabra para después dar el último sorbo a la copa que tenia en la mano.

Harry comprendió que en ese momento era inútil tratar de entablar nuevamente una conversación con el pelirrojo, decidió cambiar el tema y dejar las cosas como estaban, tarde o temprano todo se solucionaría.

- Tengo hambre ¿tu no?- rompió el silencio Harry mirando a Ron, este ultimo solo movió la cabeza negativamente- Bien, en ese caso comeré solo- dijo el moreno al ver la respuesta negativa de su amigo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Ron en la sala.

Permaneció durante algunos minutos inmóvil recargado en la barra con la mirada perdida hacia un punto desconocido de la chimenea. El sonido de algo metálico al caer lo saco de sus pensamientos, provenía de la cocina. Seguramente Harry se estaba haciendo un lió con la comida. Nunca había sido buen cocinero, ni de la forma muggle ni de la mágica. Podría ir a ayudarlo y de paso comer algo, también tenia algo de hambre, aunque hace unos momentos demostró lo contrario. No. Eso significaría hablar de nuevo con su amigo, cosa que sinceramente no tenia ganas e hacer. Lo mejor era subir a su habitación, tumbarse en la cama, tratar de dormir y esperar a que amaneciera; con suerte después de eso su ánimo estaría mejor.

Camino con dirección al sofá para recoger su túnica, al jalarla algo cayo de ella hacia el suelo. Supuso lo que era: la varita de Malfoy. Pero no le haría el "gran favor" de subir y entregársela personalmente pues de una u otra forma también terminaría discutiendo con el. La dejo sobre uno de los libreros de la sala y fue directo a su cuarto.

"_Snape debe saber esto, mas ahora que Lucius dio señales de vida" con_ estos pensamientos Harry termino se comer el emparedado que se había preparado después de varios intentos fallidos por hacer _hot-cakes. _Dejo el plato en el lava trastes y después de recoger un poco la cocina también fue a dormir, no sin antes asegurar mágicamente la casa "por si las dudas", no podían darse el privilegio de descuidarse en ese sentido, mas teniendo un inquilino como Malfoy.

**Y, pues ahí lo tienen, por favor, para cualquier opinión escríbanme un Review, nada les cuesta Si?**

**Por cierto, el titulo del ff es el de una canción de Silvio Rodríguez (es trova), igual y en otros capítulos meto una que otra letra de sus canciones….**

**Y…pues eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto.**

**Yukihyo OujiMalfoy**


	3. Carta

**Helloito!**

**Pues aquí ando con el tercer chap. Se que tardé mas de lo debido, pido una disculpa y le hecho la culpa a la tarea. Muxas gracias a Momiji, que bueno que te gustó y a ****Sakura-granger****, jeje, no te preocupes todo (bueno "todo" hasta el final) se irá aclarando en los siguientes capítulos, solo espera… **

**Y después de los rr (aunque solo sean dos, con eso me basta) ahora si, a leer **

**ACLARO: Este capítulo también esta raro.**

**CAPITULO III**

**Carta**

_Amanece en Paris. Los primeros rayos solares acarician los edificios más altos de la ciudad, mientras que poco a poco, las calles comienzan a llenarse de gente y vehículos cuyos ocupantes parecen algo desesperados por llegar a algún lugar. Y en un departamento, algo apartado de todo ese bullicio, en una zona que a muy poca gente apetecería visitar, también inicia una nueva jornada, que sin embargo varia a la de la gente de la ciudad: su habitante no se preocupa por salir trabajar, o por llevar a los niños a la escuela, solo espera, no ha dormido en toda la noche, el niño prometió llegar la noche anterior, y aun no lo hace. Unas oscuras ojeras lo hacen ver mas demacrado y viejo de lo que realmente es, necesita tranquilizarse, ya llegará… Pasa la mano por el pálido cristal de la ventana apartando el vapor formado en ella, el sol esta fuera ya casi en su totalidad. Al fondo de la calle divisa una silueta: delgada, desalineada… Sabe quien es, su semblante cambia completamente. No lo demuestra, pero ese niño, es todo lo que tiene._

* * *

Sonó el despertador. Eran las 7 de la mañana, una mano fuerte se extendió de en medio de las sabanas para apretar el botón del aparato y desactivar ese desagradable sonido. Permaneció algunos minutos recostado, frotándose su rubio y alborotado cabello, tratando de desperezarse y repasando mentalmente lo que el día le tenía deparado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño. Al entrar en el no pudo notar una pequeña nota pegada en el espejo, pero lo hizo una vez que salio. Sabia de quien era, la caligrafía la delataba, tomo la hoja y leyó el contenido.

_Hola amor, gracias por todo, no quise despertarte_

_Regreso en dos días._

_Piensa lo que te dije de Londres._

_Te amo_

_G. W_

Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "gracias por todo", era él el que debía agradecerle, y no precisamente por la nota, sino por la noche anterior. Era imposible imaginar que ya llevaban mas de tres años saliendo, y la magia en ellos no se acababa, ella siempre tenia algo nuevo con que sorprenderlo y el no se quedaba atrás. Todo esto pensaba mientras se vestía, y quince minutos después sumergido en sus pensamientos, se abotonaba el último botón de la camisa reflejándose en un elegante espejo de media luna. Después de eso se dirigió una ultima mirada, tomo su saco y salio de la habitación hacia su estudio, necesitaba hacer algunas llamadas antes de salir.

- Disculpe señor, buenos días,- lo llamo una voz a sus espaldas mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión- recibió una carta…al parecer es del señor Alucahr… creo que es urgente- continuó una vez que el hombre se girara frente a ella.

-Buenos días Helen, ya sabes que no me gusta que te dirijas a mi tan formalmente, déjate de protocolos- sonrió cortésmente a su "sirvienta"-, y la carta, déjala sobre la mesa, en un momento bajo, gracias.- después de darle un beso en la mejilla se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Ah, y por cierto, desayunara aquí o afuera? – pregunto Helen

- No te preocupes, saldré, así que prepárate algo rico de desayunar…y… de pura casualidad sabes a que hora se fue.?

- Se refiere a su novia? – pregunto Helen sabiendo la respuesta y poniendo cara de disgusto.

- Si Helen, me refiero a ella, y quita esa cara… nunca habías tenido ningún problema con alguna de mis novias. ¿Por qué con ella si? No creo que te haya hecho algo… pero si es así dímelo, yo hablaré con ella.

- No, no es nada de eso, al contrario, creo que ella es aun persona muy educada y gentil, además de bonita, pero no creo que sea la indicada para usted.

- Bueno, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá… aunque ya llevamos mas de tres años, creo que ya se ha dicho mucho…- finalizo en un susurro mas para él que para Helen.

- En ese tiene razón…solo el tiempo lo dirá- contesto Helen antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Helen era como una segunda madre para él, creció con ella, su nana… Desde pequeño, su vida estuvo rodeada le lujos, y cómo no iba a serlo , si era el único hijo de una pareja dueña de una de las empresas electrónicas más importantes de Canadá y aunque nunca le faltó el amor de sus padres, siempre fue necesario que hubiera otra persona que se encargara de el: Helen. Así que Helen era parte de su familia, su única e incondicional compañera desde que sus padres murieron y hasta antes de conocerla a ella. La mujer (Helen) no tenia mas de 50 años, no sabia exactamente su edad, pero no se le notaba mas que eso, nadie que la viera por primera vez notaria que fuera una simple empleada (literalmente), su porte altivo y elegante hacían que incluso pareciera la madre de Alberich (si, si, si…ese es el nombre del tipo), canas tenia muy pocas y se disimulaban aun mas al revolverse con el resto de su cabello azabache que generalmente llevaba suelto y en ocasiones sujetado solo en un elegante moño por debajo de la nuca, rasgos que le daban aun mas "misticismo", en palabras del propio Alberich.Casi desde que le presento a Ginny, había tenido cierta antipatía ante ella, y no es que Helen se mostrara más sonriente y cariñosa con las otras, pero Alber sabia que en el fondo algo había en su novia que a su nana no terminaba de convencer. En fin, algún día lo sabría, y Helen tendría que acostumbrarse a ella, pues era la mujer con quien pensaba compartir el resto de su vida.

Siguió andando, el estudio se encontraba en el ala izquierda de la casa, bastante alejada de su habitación, no le gustaba mezclar su vida privada con el trabajo, y esto era clara muestra de ello. Abrió la puerta de roble y frente a el se erguía un amplia sala iluminada en esos momentos solo por los rayos del sol, que se colaban por entre las cortinas que cubrían parte de un ventanal situado de frente a la puerta y que respaldaba el escritorio. La decoración del lugar era elegante y sencilla, conservaba toques aristocráticos acorde con la casa pero no llegaba a lo ostentoso y exagerado. Conservaba casi las mismas características que tenía cuando, en la silla principal, no se sentaba el, sino su padre: Anthon Aldwing. Decidió conservarlo así después de su muerte. Entró apaciblemente directo al escritorio, necesitaba su agenda, abrió uno de los cajones en donde la había dejado la noche anterior. No estaba. Busco en cada uno de los otros cajones, por encima del mueble pero nada. No le preocupo demasiado en esos momentos, no era urgente llamar en ese instante, sin embargo, debía encontrarla pues tarde o temprano la necesitaría. Se recargo unos segundos en el escritorio, cerro los ojos para tratar de recordar una ultima vez si la había movido por accidente. No, definitivamente la había dejado ahí. Una pequeña brisa a sus espaldas lo saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo abrir los ojos instintivamente, ninguna ventana estaba abierta. En fin, decidió dejar el asunto por terminado en esos momentos, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, olvidando por poco su saco, se volvió al escritorio para encontrar sorprendentemente que encima de la prenda se encontraba la agenda, intacta. La miro unos instantes ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí? Cosa extraña sin duda, pero que no le hizo perder el tiempo ideando suposiciones ilógicas que no llegarían a nada, como le sucedía anteriormente que sucesos similares le ocurrían. Ya no era novedad. Tomo en cuadernillo y el saco, ya no le daría tiempo de llamar. Se dirigió al comedor en donde estaba Helen, le entrego la libreta, para pedírsela mas tarde, no se arriesgaría que otro incidente sucediera.

- No se le olvide eso- recordó Helen antes de que se marchara y señalando hacia la mesa.-

-OH, es cierto- contestó Alber con una media sonrisa tomando el sobre- ¿Qué haría sin ti?- y le dio de nuevo un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- No¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- escuchó Alber a Helen antes de salir del lugar.

Frente a la puerta principal ya se encontraba su Porche, plata e impecable, digno de él. Subió a el y salio de los terrenos de la mansión. Se encontraba algo apartada de la ciudad y de su centro de trabajo. Era sábado, no había porque apresurarse demasiado, el tráfico estaba tranquilo, por lo que en menos de 20 minutos estaba ya frente a un pequeño café en una de las calles del centro. El lugar contaba con estacionamiento. Bajo del auto y se puso el saco guardando el sobre de Alucahr en la bolsa interna de este. El local estaba semivacío, a las nueve y media de la mañana y en ese día de la semana, no era extraño. Permaneció unos instantes de pie en el marco de la puerta buscando con la mirada a su colega. Aun no estaba, obvio, faltaba media hora para que diera la hora en que acordaron verse. Pidió una de las mesas junto a la ventana la cual se la dieron enseguida, siendo "cliente frecuente" del lugar, la mayoría de los empleados lo conocían. No pidió nada, tomo uno de los periódicos de la entrada para entretenerse mientras esperaba. Nada fuera de lo normal: política, deportes, finanzas… al parecer el viernes había sido un día demasiado tranquilo en Canadá, y los encabezados solo destacaban parte de las eternas disputas entre los partidos políticos y un que otro chisme holliwoodense, nada mas. Miró su reloj, apenas habian trascurrido 15 minutos, colocó sus brazos detrás su cabeza recargándose en ellos. Recordó la carta de Alucahr, la saco de la bolsa y la observo detenidamente: siempre igual, siempre la misma austeridad, no era más que un sobre negro sellado con una estampilla en el centro de la cual se dibujaba una "S" color dorado. La abrió enseguida, naturalmente solo contenía una hoja amarillenta en la que a simple vista solo habían escritas unas cuantas líneas. Bajo la mirada para leer el contenido.

_Alberich:_

_Se que estas bien, pero corres peligro._

_No vayas a Londres. Cancela todo lo que tengas que hacer en Europa_

_Pero sobre todo, aléjate de ella._

_Alucahr_

¿Qué¿Como se atrevía a escribirle solo para eso, después de casi 5 años sin recibir nada de el, lo único que le mandaba eran recomendaciones inútiles y sin sentido. Era cierto que Garritz y el no tenían una relación muy estrecha, ni amistosa, ni de trabajo. Por mucho tiempo pensó que se trataba de algo familiar, o así se lo hizo creer _Alucahr _. "Soy amigo de tus padres" Si, claro, un niño de 5 años lo cree enseguida, pero no un adolescente de 16 años, que fue cuando Alber dedujo que todo eso era falso. Sus padres nunca lo mencionaron ni _Alucahr_ a ellos. Pero entonces… ¿Quién era? La pregunta vago por su mente durante algunos años. Pero finalmente desistió de conocer la respuesta. Conocía a aquel hombre desde que tenía uso de razón, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahí estaba, dentro de su lista de conocidos. De pequeño sus visitas eran mas frecuentes, pero siempre eran rápidas no pasaban de 10 o 15 minutos un par de veces al año, y sus conversaciones eran simples y ásperas. Alucahr preguntaba y el contestaba. Nada importante o relevante, nada que pusiera al descubierto parte de su vida privada, solo cosas generales. "Ya vas a la escuela?" "¿Qué te regalaron de cumpleaños?" y la innumerable lista de recomendaciones: no vayas con extraños, obedece a Helen, etc. Jamás demostró cariño, estima sí, pero no algo mas fraternal. Entonces porque el interés de aquel hombre en él. Demasiadas preguntas rodeaban la identidad de ese sujeto. ¿Cómo conocía a Helen¿Qué sabia el de su cumpleaños?...

Pero en ese momento, lo que más intrigaba a Alber era el hecho que _Alucahr_ estuviera enterado al pie de la letra de toda su vida personal y laboral: las entrevistas en Europa, la posible visita a Londres, pero sobre todo Ginny. Como se podía haber enterado? Y mas aun ¿Cómo se atrevía a prohibirle tal o cual cosa? Y a ella. Como si fuera un muchacho inmaduro que no supiera cuidarse solo. Que "estaba en peligro" , eso cualquiera, todo mundo esta propenso a algo. No, era un hombre hecho y derecho de 27 años y con una novia encantadora a quien no pensaba dejar por las estúpidas ocurrencias de un viejo loco.Estaba tan ensimismado que no noto cuando alguien por detrás del cristal le hizo señas durante algunos segundos y ni siquiera cuando esa misma persona se planto frente a la mesa observándolo divertidamente. Fue hasta que ese mismo hombre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en forma de saludo, que Alber volvió en sí.

- Hola amigo ¿Ya estas aquí?- pregunto un tipo moreno clavando su oscura mirada en los ojos celestes que tenia enfrente, a tiempo que jalaba la silla para sentarse- Porque si quieres te espero otro rato- finalizó sonriente.

- Ah…oh.. si hola Jason- respondió con total naturalidad, al parecer las palabras anteriores no habían hecho efecto.

- Trabajaste hasta tarde o que?- cuestionó de nuevo Jason al notar la cenicienta actitud de Alber.

- No, no, no, nada de eso porque lo preguntas?

- Bueno, pareces en otro mundo, hice el ridículo aya afuera tratando de que me vieras, y me quede como estatua esperando a que despertaras. Sucede algo?

- Problemas, es todo- contesto Alber mientras tomaba la hoja de menú para apuntar lo que quería- …Lo de siempre?- alzo la mirada hacia Jason quien parecía entretenido en la sección de deportes del periódico.

- Si, ya sabes- contesto automáticamente sin siquiera mirarlo. Alber entrego la hoja a la mesera y dirigió de nuevo su atención a su amigo.

- Y bien¿Cuál era tu gran urgencia?- pregunto irónicamente- porque déjame decirte que tenía varias cosas que hacer, que por tu culpa tuve que suspender, así que empieza de una vez- terminó queriendo parecer serio.

- Ya ya ya no exageres, para mi si es una urgencia no se tu como lo veas, pero no te preocupes… podemos empezar por tus problemas.

- No gracias,

- Pero no niegues que los tienes, lo acabas de decir, anda amigo, siempre es bueno desahogarse, y que mejor que con un amigo.

- Amigo, claro y tu nieve- pregunto levantando una ceja en gesto de autosuficiencia.

- De limón por favor, pero no te molestes, tengo frió, quizás en verano- contesto mezquinamente Jason, viendo la cara de enfado que ponía su acompañante.

- Esta bien esta bien "tipo serio", entonces voy al grano. Resulta que Su…

- _Alucahr_ escribió de nuevo- interrumpió Alber sin querer.

- ah?... _Alucahr_, Ya lo daba por muerto sabes- declaro quitado de la pena sin importar haber sido interrumpido.- Y? Que quiere ahora? Preguntó por mí? No creo que me recuerde con mucho agrado. Nunca le caí bien.- siguió, recordando su fatídico e inesperado primer encuentro con el hombre en cuestión.

- No, ya sabes que siempre es breve, pero esta vez se paso en sus "recomendaciones", mira- y le extendió la hoja amarillenta.

Jason tomo el papel y lo leyó después de recibir su café y darle un sorbo. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que los presentes voltearan hacia ellos. Alber solo rodó los ojos resignado.

- Ahora si se le safó un tornillo a tu guardián- exclamo aun riendo devolviéndole la hoja y dando un nuevo sorbo al café.

- No es mi guardián, ya te lo he dicho.

- Pues eso es exactamente lo que me ha parecido desde que lo conocí. Creo que deberías tener cuidado, no por lo que dice la carta, sino por el vejete ese, ve tu a saber que planes tiene… Supongo que no le harás caso.

- Por supuesto que no!

- Entonces que vas a hacer.?

- Nada, no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo escribirle para decirle que deje de pensar que soy un niño pequeño.- contesto y dio un largo sorbo a su capuchino.- pero sabes que es lo que mas me enoja? –

- Si, que te haya prohibido a tu "amada"- Alber asintió – Es obvio – continua Jason- pero lo que él no sabe es que nada puedo separar a esta pareja de tortolos-

- Pues si, aunque lo digas en ese tonito.

- Y hablando de eso, pensé que no vendrías hoy… me dijiste el jueves que ayer la verías por la noche… entonces, supuse que no solo irían a cenar y se dirían cosas bonitas… tu sabes no, y entonces hoy en la mañana estarías ocupado en… otras cosas…y…

- Y te entendí, no tienes que ser tan descriptivito- corto tajantemente y ruborizado Alber, sintiendo que Jason había hablado demasiado alto -, y sí, la ví anoche, pero tuvo que irse a…

- Entonces nada de nada?

- No te incumbe. Punto.- sentenció seriamente.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio cada uno en sus propios asuntos. Alber pensando Como podía soportar a alguien como el tipo que tenía enfrente por más de 15 años? Jason en Como pedirle ese gran favor a su amigo?

- Habla- comenzó imperativamente Alber rompiendo el silencio.

- Ehh… bueno necesito un favor… es urgente, o me meteré en muchos problemas.

- Motivo, razón, circunstancia…

- Ahg…ya sabes….ehmm- comenzó con tono algo nervioso. Ese día sin duda había sido malo para Alber desde el principio, y con lo que seguía seguramente se pondría peor y ahora la agarraría contra el. Lo mejor era esperar o enfrentar lo que viniera.-…no, nada, creo que no es tan urgente como creía, mejor mañana OK?- y sonrió fingidamente.

- Mañana no estaré, tengo cosas que hacer, y si ya estamos aquí, no es para perder el tiempo De acuerdo?

- No, en serio, mira, mejor gasta tu tiempo en cosas mas productivas, puedes ir a buscar a Ginny- propuso queriendo parecer entusiasta. Alber, por su parte solo negó con la cabeza - ¿No? – Siguió Jason al notar el gesto de su amigo - ¿Pelearon?... ¿Entonces?...

- Fue a Berlín…Prácticas, tareas, tu sabes. Ya es su último año, además también quería pasar a Londres a ver a su familia- respondió el rubio con voz calmada – Ahora me puedes responder tu?

- ¿Y cuando conocerás a su familia? – preguntó el moreno como si no hubiera escuchado lo último- porque con tres años de noviazgo y aun estar de incógnito, pues como que no me cuadra mucho… Pero, pues a decir por tu novia, no me parece extraño, siempre me ha parecido un tanto diferente…

- Pues claro, por eso precisamente me enamoré de ella. Y por su familia, no me preocupa mucho tarde a temprano los conoceré, tengo toda la vida para ello…

- Un momento- interrumpió el hombre de ojos negros pasándose la mano por el cabello, que en esos momentos caía frente a sus ojos - ¿Estas queriendo decir lo que yo entiendo que quieres decir?- preguntó casi gritando y con los ojos muy abiertos

- Y que entendiste? – Cuestionó el ojiazul ahora tratando de contener la risa ante la expresión tan graciosa del otro.

- Pues que tu… le…bueno, ya sabes, Le propondrás matrimonio!

- Precisamente

- Wow! Entonces si iba en serio…- murmuró sorprendido, Alber solo le dirigió una mirada de asesino- NO NO NO!...quiero decir. Que rápido, pensé que esperarías un poco mas- Corrigió al sentir literalmente su vida en peligro- jeje

- Ya esperé suficiente, además yo se que no se negará. Y otro comentario así y no sales vivo, si no soy tú- enfatizó estas últimas palabras- y a propósito… ayer ví a Susan, se notaba muy enojada… que le hiciste.

- Mmm…que…ahhgg- casi se ahoga con el café al escuchar las palabras de Alber-…QUE!...

- Haber haber, primero cálmate….¿ya? – Jason asintió aun respirando con dificultad – Bueno, ya respondiste indirectamente mi pregunta. Cuenta.

- No, no, de hecho no es tan malo, sólo que ella exagera…Llevamos dos meses, y mira que ya es mucho para mí, y me quiere controlar como si estuviéramos casados.

- Sus motivos tendrá.

- Nada, no hice nada malo….¿Y que te dijo?- preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Nada.- contesto Alber indiferente, pero notando como Jason no podía ocultar su curiosidad, después de todo, tal vez, por primera vez…

- Nada nada, No te preguntó por mí?

- Posiblemente

- No estoy jugando Al, es en serio.

- No.

- Entonces que te dijo?- "grito" apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

- Se despidió de mí, dijo que iría a Brasil por un tiempo, con su familia.

- Cuanto?

- No se.

- ….

-Que? Por que esa cara?

- No nada en especial.

- Ah si… yo podría ayudarte. Para eso me querías ver o no?

- Eh? No, como crees. Solo quería hablar con un buen amigo- y rió nerviosamente.

- No mientas, llevo años conociéndote. Habla de una vez, no siempre estoy tan esplendido.

- Tratare de resumirlo…bien. La semana pasada fuimos a cenar, después estuvimos por ahí un rato, al final la lleve a su casa, me invitó a pasar, acepté…ella quería algo mas, por que yo se lo había pedido antes, pero entonces yo no quise,- decía con un semblante de incredulidad hacia si mismo- tu me conoces, yo me conozco, ella se sorprendió demasiado al ver mi negativa después de tanta insistencia mía, pero no se, no es que yo no lo deseara, al contrario, pero no lo hice, por algún extraño motivo no lo hice…Entonces nos quedamos un rato charlando. Me pidió que nos viéramos el miércoles, acepte casi por inercia. Llegó el miércoles. No fui, no pude, quería verla, pero no pude… no sé que me pasa…pero me asusta. Entonces ella hablo por la noche ese mismo día, invente que tenía que ir a verte urgentemente. No me creyó. Piensa que ando con otra, que por eso no quise estar con ella. Ayer volvimos a hablar por la mañana, pensó que la iría a ver el jueves para pedirle perdón. Pedirle perdón! Por favor! Me soltó un sinfín de cosas, que si yo esto o aquello. Para serte franco no lo recuerdo muy bien. Se soltó a llorar, sentí pena, enserio…y dijo que se iría a Brasil, que no quería saber nada de mí.

Alber miraba y escuchaba atento, muy en el fondo, podía notar que a Jason le dolía la situación, algo sin duda extraño en el, pero así era. Al fin y al cabo, como siempre, terminaría por ayudarle.

- Y si no me equivoco, quieres que yo hable con ella, que le diga que si estuviste conmigo el miércoles y…

- Por favor. No quiero que se hagan chismes por un mal entendido- Alber solo asintió con aire resignado.- Gracias.

Y es que tal vez, por primera vez Jason estaba enamorado.

_La puerta del departamento se abrió, una figura de baja estatura entro en la habitación escurridizamente, casi como una sombra. Se quitó el abrigo que lo cubría, un niño de alrededor de 11 años de cabello oscuro y ligeramente quebrado que caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros le dirigió una sonrisa simpática al adulto que lo miraba. Extendió la mano mostrando un sobre rojo con varias letras blancas en el frente de este._

_- Lo hice!- dijo entusiasmado y sonriente- Los conseguí!- y le dio el sobre al hombre. _

_Este lo abrió rápidamente y los miró con satisfacción y felicidad- "Londres" pensó… Puso la mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente._

_- Bien hecho Mike, bien hecho… estas listo, salimos mañana y necesito tu ayuda. Por fin podrás buscar a tus padres, veras que los encontraremos "Y yo podré buscarme a mi mismo" – pensó sugestivamente._

_El niño solo asintió alegremente, sus ojos marrones brillaban dándole a aquel hombre cierta energía y esperanza, después de todo, era lo único que tenia en esos momentos._

_- Ven, preparé algo de desayunar, no es muy bueno pero espero que te guste, o por lo menos te quite el hambre- llamo el hombre y guió al pequeño hasta la mesa donde había lo que podríamos llamar como un desayuno tradicional._

_Comieron en silencio, la emoción que los embargaba no los dejaba hablar. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo podrían regresar a Londres. Al terminar, Mike comenzó a contar todas las venturas y desventuras que tuvo que pasar para conseguir los boletos, claro, todo corregido y aumentado a su conveniencia…_

_- … Y hoy antes de llegar aquí, me di cuenta que sobraba dinero… y "nos" compre esto- finalizo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón un par de chocolates rellenos. El hombre tomo uno gustoso y lo comió después de darle las gracias. Mike las acepto devolviéndole una mirada significativa que le hizo sentir escalofríos._

**_

* * *

Weno, ahí lo tienen, lo prometido es deuda: extaño a más no poder. Por cierto, el fic tendrá muchos personajes nuevos (esos si sin míos). Y en el siguiente chap. Hermione y compañía en escena (luego comprenderan porque esto ultimo)._**

_**Otra cosa, estoy considerando cambiar el titulo del fic, sque la verdad como que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, si asi es entonces se llamaria "Para vivir" o "Lo que quisiste ser", en cualquier caso, mandenme rr para ver cual les agrada mas.**_

_**Ahora si, los dejo. Hasta la proxima!**_

_**No sean malitos, manden RR SI? (Yo, haciendo ojitos del gato con botas de Sherk).**_

_**Sayonara.**_

**Yukihyo OujiMalfoy**


	4. Un pacto

_**EL MUNDO, LA VIDA Y NOSOTROS.**_

_**CAPITULO IV**_

**-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b-p-b**

Llegó tarde a casa, una vez más. Dejó su bolso en uno de los sillones de la sala y subió directamente a su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se desvistió y lenta y silenciosamente se puso el pijama. Después de asearse en el baño, se metió bajo las sabanas lo mas desapercibida posible. Realmente estaba cansada y sus ojos no tardaron en luchar por mantenerse abiertos, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

Un brazo rodeo su cintura. Lo dejo pasar. Sintió un calido aliento sobre su cuello, entonces supo que no habría escapatoria, él estaba despierto.

- Otra vez tarde amor? – murmuró una voz en su oído

- Mmmm? – musito "adormilada"

- No te queda hacerte la dormida…- volvió a susurrar en su oído, esta vez Hermione sintió un escalofrió al percibirlo tan cerca - pero de cualquier forma puedo hacer que despiertes – siguió hablando ahora mas seductor.

- ¿Enserio? – se giro la mujer dándole la cara y con una sonrisa picara- Y por qué crees eso? – y le robó un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Porque así es – respondió el hombre separándose un poco de ella y con una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios. – Jerard se quedó esperadote hasta tarde – agregó ahora más serio, recargado en la cabecera de la cama. Hermione bajo la vista. – Tuve que llevarlo cargando a su cuarto porque se quedo dormido en la sala-

- Ay mi chiquito…-suspiró Herms sobrecogida

- Deberías pasar mas tiempo con él, te extraña, eres su mamá y te necesita

- Pero el trabajo me absorbe, lo sabes, además esta contigo Víctor, seguro no se aburre en los entrenamientos, le fascina el quiddich

- No Hermione, en serio, el niño te necesita. Claro, ambos sabemos que es muy inteligente y sabe lo que tu trabajo implica, pero tú también entiende lo que implica tener un hijo de 6 años, te perderás tantas cosas que…- No continuo, notó como su mujer desviaba la mirada hacia otra dirección. Tomo su mano con delicadeza.

- Lo se, lo se pero- volvió a retener la mirada de Víctor, sabia que él tenia mas razón de lo que podía admitir, pero no podía quedarse así, solo admitiendo todo - ¿A que viene tanto reproche? – intento defenderse

- No no no amor, no lo tomes así, ni creas que te estoy reclamando…pero tu tenias algo importante que hacer hoy – respondió Víctor de la manera mas pasiva posible, la ex-griff solo lo miró confundida, víctor al notarlo, dio la vuelta hacia un extremo de la cama y de un cajón del mueble de a lado saco un sobre rojo con dibujos infantiles que Hermione reconoció enseguida… llevo su mano instintivamente a su boca, sabia que ahora si le había fallado.

- Me habló Elissa a la oficina, estábamos entrenando y contestó Carl. Tuve que ir a recoger a Jared a su casa, estaba muy triste y desilusionado, había preparado esa obra durante meses, y te lo habían repetido miles de veces…

- Si, ya no me digas por favor – pidió Hermione, en su voz se notaba tristeza y frustración ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el festival escolar de su hijo, no se lo perdonaría nunca, tenia ganas de despertar al niño y pedirle de mil formas que la perdonarla, se sentía culpable y llena de remordimientos.

- Herm, creo que enserio debemos hablar, hoy pasó esto, pero anteriormente ha habido situaciones similares, no puedes abandonar tanto tiempo a nuestro hijo, no necesitas trabajar tanto ambos sabemos que con lo que gano es suficiente. Tampoco te estoy diciendo que tienes que dejarlo completamente, pero si podrías hacer un tiempo y pasar mas tiempo con el niño- Hablo Víctor seriamente mirando a Hermione a los ojos, esos ojos miel que le encantaban y que en esos momentos amenazaban con derramar lagrimas…- No chiquita…no llores preciosa – y la rodeo con sus fuertes pero a la vez calidos brazos

- Es que…es que me siento terrible – contesto Hermione con voz entrecortada - ¿Qué ha de haber pensado de mi? ¿Qué no lo quiero? ¿Qué no me importa en absoluto? Tú sabes que no es así, que tú y él son lo mas importante en mi vida… - cortó la frase, por que no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar como una niña. Víktor no dijo nada, sabia que necesitaba desahogarse y esa era la mejor manera. Solo acariciaba sus rizos y su espalda transmitiéndole de esta manera todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos en la misma posición, Hermione poco a poco se fue tranquilizándose hasta que su llanto ceso y la habitación quedó en silencio. Ella por fin se animo a hablar.

- Y que te dijo? - preguntó casi inaudible.

- Ahora no vamos a hablar de esto ok, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar, pero una cosa si te digo y quiero que te la grabes bien: Nunca vuelvas a decir o a creer que Jared no te quiere, él te adora y sabe perfectamente que tu a él –

- Pero hoy lo defraudé

- Te dije que de eso hablaríamos luego, deja de atormentarte si, No me gusta verte así – dijo Víktor sosteniendo el mentón de la mujer y acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla – ahora vamos a dormir te parece? – propuso soltándola y acomodándose en la cama. Extendió los brazos hacia Hermione invitándola a acomodarse junto a él, ella no lo dudo ni un segundo. Minutos más tarde, Herms dormía placidamente, envuelta en los brazos de él, Víktor sonrió al notar en ella un suspiro tardío de llanto. Así era su Herms, sensible con los que amaba, pero no por eso débil, al contrario, jamás se dejaba intimidar por nadie, impasible y serena siempre; impredecible y fuerte.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Matt! – Silencio- ¡Matt! –Nuevo silencio - ¡MATHEW! – Gritó por tercera vez la voz de una chica.

- ¿Ah? – el aludido por fin dio señales de vida, abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras se pasaba la mano por su alborotada melena, dando un sonoro bostezo que solo hizo enfurecer mas a la joven – Déjame dormir ¿quieres? – pidió Matt "cortésmente" mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

- No amiguito, no puedo dejarte dormir, tienes que levantarte ¡ahora! – volvió a gritar la muchacha, esta vez quitándole la almohada y todas las cobijas bruscamente, el chico solo se giró hacia el otro lado acurrucándose de nuevo en la cama vacía.

– Que te levantes! – nuevo intento de la joven, zarandeándolo por el hombro.

- Esta bien, ya, ya… -Matt se incorporó en la cama -¿Y cual es el problema "señorita despertador"?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

- ¡¿Problema, OH si claro. Problema es el que tendrás si no llegas en…- respondió imitando el sarcasmo. Miró fingidamente el reloj inexistente en su muñeca- … 35 minutos a la Universidad, bueno supongo que te interesa el examen que su supone debes presentar hoy. ¿O no?-

- ¡Que! ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – El nerviosismo se notaba en la voz de Matt- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Jueves, y son las 8:25, si te interesa.

Mathew se levanto como relámpago y paso velozmente junto a la chica rumbo al baño, sin decir una palabra. En la habitación solo se oía el sonido del agua de la regadera cayendo, que no duro más de 5 minutos.

- Respóndeme algo Tanya – su voz sonaba mas relajada una vez que hubo terminado de bañarse y entró a la habitación solo con la toalla amarrada a la cintura –

- Depende – condicionó sin siquiera mirarlo

- ¿De que?

- De la pregunta loca que se te ocurra hacerme hoy – dijo mientras terminaba de peinarse y se dirigía a la cocina – y no se te ocurra preguntarme si… - continúo desde la otra habitación

- ¿Te quieres casar con migo? - pregunto casual mientras se ponía la camiseta…

- Mathew…!

- Que preciosa

- Cállate!

- Por que? Es enserio…

- NO!

- Auch!.Eso dolió – habló el joven con dolor fingido - …je pero solo poquito. – Completó mientras se seguía vistiendo - De todos modos podemos seguir siendo amigos –

Tanya por su parte estaba confundida. No era la primera vez que le hacia esa pregunta, pero siempre era tan poco fiable que ya no sabia si estaba bromeando (como de costumbre), o si las cosas si iban en serio. Y a pesar de que llevaban viviendo juntos poco más de un año, era difícil definir el tipo de relación que llevaban. Algunas veces podían ser los mejores amigos y otras veces se dejaban de hablar por días sin motivo aparente, terminando con una extraña "noche de reconciliación". O peor aun, había ocasiones en que simplemente se hacían compañía, intercambiaban un par de palabras, pero eso bastaba para que cada uno por su lado supiera que podía contar con el otro en cualquier momento. Ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad, en diferentes facultades. El estaba completamente encaminado a la ciencia aunque también gustaba de la literatura y otros aspectos relacionados con el arte. Ella en cambio pertenecía al mundo de la tecnología y comunicación gustaba de la moda, las fiestas… Y sorpresivamente habían coincidido en una de aquellas reuniones a la que ella fue gustosa y Matt obligado por su mejor amigo no podía evitar una cara de hastío que no pasaba muy desapercibida y sin embargo…

**FLASH BACK**

El ambiente era genial: la música, la gente, bebida, TODO. Una chica de uno 22 años se había apartado del grupo que bailaba al centro de la "pista". Hacia calor, necesitaba tomar aire o se asfixiaría ahí dentro. Tomó un vaso de refresco (soda) y salió con él al patio en donde también había muchos otros que habían optado por la misma medida. Llevaba puesto unos jeans tipo pescador, una blusa de tirantes verde limón que combinaba perfectamente con unas sandalias del mismo color. El lacio cabello oscuro caía en su hombros y una parte cubría su frente y sus profundos ojos negros enmarcados sólo por unas ligeras sombras oscuras que sobresalían en su pálido rostro. Fue directo a un barandal que separaba la parte adoquinada con el jardín y se recargó en él. Permaneció así unos minutos dándole un trago a su bebida de vez en cuando y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (en todo y nada). Sintió de repente una presencia a su lado, inmediatamente movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y lo vio… Claro, lo primero que notó fue su cara de enfado, él también llevaba un vaso en la mano, pero vacío. No se atrevió a hablarle enseguida como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces cuando alguien le gustaba, algo en ese chico formaba a primera vista una fina barrera a su alrededor.

- Hace calor ahí dentro verdad? – rompió el hielo sorpresivamente el joven sin voltear a verla y jugando el vaso entre sus manos.

- Ehh? – Exclamó algo nervios Tanya – Ehmm si, si tienes razón… jeje.

- No se cómo soportan estar ahí tanto tiempo, yo sólo entré por algo para tomar y no pude estar más de cinco minutos.

- Entonces… te la has pasado acá fuera toda la noche – El chico había girado la cabeza hacia ella y la veía con interés. Tanya no pudo evitar ruborizarse al apreciar esos ojos tan penetrantes que parecían escudriñar hasta lo más profundo.

- Pues sí… no toda la noche, llegamos hace dos horas…

- Entonces vienes acompañado…

- Aja… de hecho creo que lo conoces, cuando llegamos lo saludaste… el Samuel.

- Ah si, ya… pero no te vi, que extraño porque… no pasas desapercibido – dijo sin pensar reparando en el atuendo del chico. - …quiero decir…este…

- Dilo, no me enojo… cabello largo, lentes, ropa extraña…

- J eje… no me refería a eso – y en parte era cierto, porque sin importar lo anterior, un hombre tan apuesto no se le escapaba tan fácil.

- Entonces a que? – en la voz de él había cierta saña y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como las mejillas de ella se enrojecían..

- Nada, olvídalo…

Pasaron un tiempo sin decirse nada, ambos jugaban con su respectivo vaso… Tanya reparó en eso.

- Vamos por más refresco… quieres? – fue ella quien habló primero.

- No sería mala idea – sorpresivamente caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo guiándola al interior de la casa…

- Mathew Klafort… - a media camino el chico se presento y le extendió la mano. Algo muy formal, en opinión de ella.

- Tanya Skinner – respondió la chica estrechándole la mano.

Y fueron por las bebidas para regresar rápidamente al patio, en donde permanecieron por el resto de la noche conociéndose por primera vez.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- … Tanya?... Tanya… Tanya! – Matt intentaba sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos…

- Ah… que pasó?

- Nada, solo te quedaste como ida unos segundos… en que pensabas?

- Nada importante… en que debes estar allá en menos de veinte minutos, no has desayunado y sigues todo despeinado… - quedó de frente a él y removió su húmedo cabello con la mano…

- Sabes que eso no es gran problema para mí… solo una rápida pasada del peine, liga y listo… - la miraba distraídamente mientras hacia cada una de las cosas que había numerado… - y en cuanto al desayuno… me llevo un par de pan tostado que acabas de preparar y me lo voy comiendo en el camino…

- Eres imposible…

- Casi, solo una persona puede volverme posible… y tu la conoces perfectamente… - decía el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Tanya dibujando una insinuante sonrisa. A medida que él avanzaba, ella retrocedía, hasta que la pared lo impidió y quedó acorralada entre sus brazos…

- Se te va a hacer tarde y… - no pudo terminar porque en esos instantes su boca era cubierta por los cálidos labios de Mathew que se movían suavemente sobre ella.

- Matt….no…- intentaba liberarse, pero era inútil, ante tal situación ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

- Y entonces? Que dices a esto? – Ahora que ella comenzaba a profundizar y corresponderle, él lo había cortado súbitamente y acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice…

- Que se te va a hacer todavía más tarde si sigues con tus jueguitos.

- No lo creo… pero – se había alejado de ella y estaba justo frente a la ventana. Levantó una de las persianas y echó un vistazo afuera. Ahí estaba una vez más como desde hace unas semanas: había un hombre parado justo en el umbral de la puerta del edificio de enfrente observando hacía su apartamento, la ropa que vestía era extraña, solo había visto una vez a alguien de aquel modo y fue en una fiesta de disfraces en el orfanato. Y es que nadie iba por las calles usando bufanda y gorro multicolor en pleno verano, ni bermuda combinada con un suéter tejido, lentes oscuros y zapatos de etiqueta… En un principio le pareció cómico y pensó que posiblemente se trataba de algún vecino loco que acababa de mudarse y pero cuando lo vio fuera de la universidad o incluso a unas calles de la casa de Samuel concluyo que algo se traían con el y aunque no tenía idea de lo que era, en cierto modo le preocupaba. – Oye… piensas salir hoy a algún lado? – preguntó volviendo la cabeza en dirección a Tanya.

- Posiblemente, ayer me habló Sandra y me pidió que cuidara de Billy. Si no lo trae en una hora iré por él a su casa…

- Bien, escúchame entonces… - fue por ella hasta donde se encontraba y la jaló del brazo hacia la ventana – ves a ese tipo que esta ahí? – y señaló en dirección a donde hace unos segundos estaba mirando…

- Si… que con él?

- Luego te explico, solo ten cuidado con él, si sales y notas que te sigue o cualquier cosa extraña…me llamas esta bien?

- A veces eres mas raro de lo que pareces – le dijo riendo antes de darle un fugaz beso y empujarlo hacia la puerta – mejor ya vete, yo estaré bien…

- Más te vale… mi mochila…

- Ahí la tienes – le aventó el morral desde donde estaba – Suerte!

- Gracias… te quiero…. – y cerró la puerta suavemente.

- Y yo más de lo que imaginas…. -

Diez minutos después Sandra llamó, le llevaría al pequeño Billy en media hora. Debía esconder todos los pequeños objetos que pudieran llamar la atención del niño y sobre todo si se trataba de cosas de Matt. Volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Ya no había nadie allá en frente. Sin embargo, a ella no le preocupaba demasiado. Australia estaba llena de gente extravagante y uno podía encontrar de todo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Entonces Potter, déjame resumir… Ustedes sabían perfectamente que Draco iba ir a ese lugar, dejaron que fuera y se divirtieron viendo lo que hacia… - preguntaba un hombre seriamente mirando los verdes ojos del joven aludido. A lado de ellos otro chico oía la conversación.

- Pues no exactamente pero… - un chico pelirrojo respondió como si nada…

- Pero que Weasley?… - preguntó el hombre de tez exageradamente pálida a Ron, con voz desdeñosa y seria.

- Pues no fue precisamente divertido, solo queríamos ver que tan lejos llegaba y…

- Basta! – el hombre golpeó fuertemente la mesa, ante la que estaban sentados, con la palma de la mano – me hartan tus sarcasmos Weasley, no te puedes tomar las cosas en serio por una vez en tu vida! – gritó ante la actitud despreocupada del pelirrojo, provocando con esto el enojo del muchacho.

- Pues por una vez en mi vida, quiero saber que diablos es exactamente lo que esta pasando! Por qué tanto misterio? JA.. Pero claro, soy Ronald Weasley… Cómo podría ayudar yo a algo! – no podía notarse más sarcasmo en la voz del joven, quien a estas alturas se había puesto de pie y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa miraba con odio al hombre que le había dirigido las palabras anteriores

- Ron… tranquilízate.. No… - Harry trataba de calmar a su amigo pero fue interrumpido por otra voz…

- Déjalo… que haga su berrinche como si tuviera cinco años, no se podría esperar más de él porque…

- ¿Qué Snape! Vamos dilo! A mi no me afectan tus indirectas… y no soy tan "educado" como Harry para quedarme callado escuchando las estupideces que dices….

- Cuidado con cómo me hablas…

- Puedo hablarte como quiera, ya no estamos en Hogwarts ni tenemos quince años para que te creas con el derecho de mandarnos y…

- No me creo… lo tengo, yo soy el que dirige ahora las actividades de la Orden… Dumbledore ya no está desde hace mucho, por si no lo recuerdas así que…

- Jamás te atrevas a compararte con ese hombre, no le llegas ni a los talones… Pero te encanta pavonearte repitiendo a quien se te pone en frente el puesto con el que cuentas... Aunque viéndolo bien, no es la gran cosa… ¿A cuantos miembros se ha reducido la Orden? A veces pienso que solo estamos Harry, Draco, tú y yo…

- Ron, cálmate. No es el momento para discutir esos asuntos. Snape,- Harry volteó a ver al aludido - no llegarán a ningún lado. Mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos.. Correcto?

- Yo me largo de aquí… No soporto estar junto a este. No se tu Harry… - dijo Ron arrastrando las palabras a tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta, deteniéndose ahí esperando alguna respuesta de Harry.

Harry sabia que lo mejor era eso. Ron no tenía idea ni la mitad de lo que implicaba todo ese hermetismo en cuanto a Malfoy, ni el mismo estaba seguro si Snape le había contado el cien por ciento de la historia. De cualquier manera, debía permanecer ahí y hablar con él de lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle y por supuesto que sin Ron sería mucho más fácil.

- Nos vemos luego Ron – Harry pronuncio sin mirar a la cara a su amigo. Sabía lo que significaba este tipo de gestos para el pelirrojo.

- De veras no te entiendo – y azotó la puerta muy fuerte.

- No creas que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste…- el ojiverde se dirigió a Snape una vez que Ron había salido

- No me interesa. – Contestó sin mirarlo - Ya que se fue tu amiguito, vamos al grano.

- Habla. – pidió Harry un tanto inquisitivo, cosa que Snape dejo pasar, no tenia tiempo de discutir.

- Si alguien del ministerio viera a Draco caminando tranquilamente por las calles ¿Qué pensaría?

- No creo que alguien lo haya visto porque…

- Responde Potter…

- Pues, probablemente que se trata de un_ inferi _…

- Puede que si… pero a parte, hay personas que no se tragaron tan fácil el cuento de la trágica muerte de Draco y desde entonces han tratado por todos los medios de buscar una explicación mas lógica a su punto de vista.

- Pero ya pasaron muchos años, no creo que sigan con eso…

- Te falta vivir Potter. Cualquiera de esos daría su brazo derecho a cambio de una noticia de esa índole. Solo imagina la reputación que adquirirían. Y los Malfoy siguen siendo tema de conversación en muchas pláticas…

- Es difícil mantener a Malfoy en la casa… Ya se por donde vas.

- Les he enviado poción multijugos, supongo que ha sido de ayuda…

- Solo dura unas cuantas horas. Conoces a Draco mejor que nosotros. No parará hasta saber la verdad y cuando lo haga todo se podría complicar…

- Lo se, lo se! Crees que no he pensado en eso? – se exaltó de repente, pero se controló de inmediato- Pero por ahora es mejor mantener así las cosas… - murmuró débilmente - hasta que llegue el momento… - finalizo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué momento Snape? – Preguntó Harry ante la actitud tan extraña de su antiguo profesor de pociones - Que ocultas? –

- El momento lo descubrirán todos con el tiempo. No puedo hablar por ahora…

- Veo que te has inmiscuido en más de un pacto inquebrantable ¿No es así?

- Cerca… - respondió - Bien, basta de preguntas… solo quería avisarles que no estaré durante unas semanas, espero que no ocurran imprevistos en mi ausencia… cuida a tu amigo Weasley, y a ese tal Krum, más le vale mantener la boca cerrada… ni siquiera Granger lo puede saber…

- Y no lo sabrá… no eres el único que ha hecho ese tipo de pactos…

- Puedes retirarte, mañana por la mañana les enviaré mas poción, necesito que vayan los tres a Hogwarts, hablen con McGonagal … - Harry lo miró dudoso - no no no, ella no sabe nada, pero tiene instrucciones para ustedes…

- Y a donde iras exactamente?

- Lejos…- sentenció - Largo! – espetó duramente Snape para cortar la conversación de tajo.

- Buen viaje entonces – Harry salió sin decir nada mas, entendía perfectamente ese tipo de actitudes en ese extraño hombre.

Snape permaneció sentado unos minutos, sin moverse ni un centímetro observando la nada con la vista hacia la ventana que quedaba frente a él. Ya se había juntado todo, tenía al Ministerio presionando, Lucius no estaba "tan" muerto como creía y encima de todo, se acercaban los tiempos que él más temía, aquellos que veía tan lejanos hace menos de 30 años, y las circunstancias cada vez hacían más claro que todo se aproximaba precipitadamente. Era un hecho que las cosas sucederían tal como estaba escrito, pero lo que a él más le preocupaba era el camino que tomarían para llegar a ese punto. Por un tiempo creyó que algo se podría cambiar, con Lucius "muerto" una parte de la profecía simplemente no se había cumplido, pero falló. Lucius Malfoy en el futuro se enfrentaría a lo que más temía y por lo que hizo hasta lo imposible por evitarlo…

Se incorporó de repente, por poco lo olvidaba. Tomó rápidamente un pergamino, tinta y pluma y garabateó un par de líneas… debía avisar de su inesperada visita a Nell, para que tomara las medidas necesarias e hiciera el encuentro entre él y el muchacho lo más pronto posible… era vital alejarlo de Londres y de su verdadero mundo. Una vez terminado el mensaje, subió a la segunda planta de la casa en donde se encontraba una de las lechuzas que utilizaba en esas ocasiones; después de musitarle algunas palabras y amarrarle el papel a la pata derecha abrió uno de los ventanales del corredor y la dejó ir… un día sería suficiente. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco que ofrecía el atardecer, a lo lejos vio como la lechuza se iba convirtiendo en un pequeño punto que desapareció por completo después de unos segundos. Le gustaban esas escenas, lo reconfortaban y le hacían recordar momentos, instantes en los que tuvo la dicha de estar junto a ella tanto felices como trágicos, siempre él con ella. Del mismo panorama donde había desaparecido la lechuza, surgió otra vez una diminuta mancha, esta vez parecía en retroceso: poco a poco iba tomando forma de un ave, sin duda una lechuza y se dirigía irremediablemente a esa casa, única a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Fue cuestión de esperarla unos segundos, cuando la vio más cerca, extendió el brazo y el ave se posó gustosa en el. Se trataba de un animal color ocre brillante que al reconocer a Snape desplegó un poco el ala izquierda, y oculto entre sus plumas, un pergamino escrupulosamente enrollado y atado con una cinta verde asomaba invitando al destinatario a tomarlo inmediatamente. El hombre sin dudarlo agarró el pequeño rollo y llevó a la lechuza al sitio donde anteriormente estaba la otra, después de dejarle unas cosas de comer bajó de nuevo a la sala. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y desenrollo el papel… "Más largo de lo habitual" pensó al echar un vistazo al contenido de más de los comunes tres renglones… Entonces era algo importante, y a pesar de eso, lo dejó para después. Quería descansar, lo merecía…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- **Ese maldito Weasley! – murmuró Draco entre dientes, apretando los puños y caminando de un lado a otro de la sala dando grandes y pesadas zancadas. – Pero donde diablos la escondió? … Pero esto no se va quedar así… ya veremos si… - Una fantástica y brillante idea se había dibujado en su mente. Fue hacia las escaleras y subió rápidamente en dirección de la habitación del pelirrojo. La puerta como de costumbre no tenía ningún candado o hechizo anti intrusos, por lo que pudo entrar sin problemas… Cuando recién llegó a esa casa, sin embargo, cada puerta necesitaba de algún conjuro para ser abierta… estaba claro que no confiaban mucho en un exmortifago, y menos de apellido Malfoy… con el tiempo tal vez la costumbre, fue dándoles confianza y poco a poco todas esas exageraciones cesaron, por lo menos dentro de la casa ya que estaba seguro que tanto la entrada como la ubicación estaban bajo la influencia de algún hechizo resguardador…

La habitación era amplia, nada fuera de lo común salvo algunos carteles o banderillas de quiddich, la cama en una esquina con un pequeño mueble a un lado de ella sobre el cual había varias fotografías (mágicas, obvio), pero eso al rubio importaba poco. Se dirigió directo al armario que quedaba justo frente la cama pegado a la pared. No tenía ninguna cerradura ni manija de donde se pudiera abrir, inspeccionó por unos instantes el mueble y nada, intentó varias cosas… Ja, ya se le hacía demasiado. La comadreja seguramente debía guardar algo demasiado valioso ahí dentro para protejerlo de ese modo… con la varita sin duda hubiese sido posible descubrirlo, pero era precisamente el hecho de no encontrar su varita que Draco estaba en ese estado… "En el armario no, pero en algún lugar debe haber algo" musito recorriendo la habitación con la mirada y se detuvo en la mesita de noche que contaba con dos pequeños cajones, en pocos pasos llego hasta ella y se arrodilló frente a esta.

Abrió precipitadamente ambos cajones al mismo tiempo, revisó primero el de arriba en donde no había mas que varios recortes de notas periodísticas, el control de la televisión y otro extraño objeto que no reconoció. El de abajo no ofrecía mayor novedad: algunas notas más, papeles del ministerio y una que otra fotografía de Lovegood. Caso perdido.

Se sentó en la cama y miró las imágenes que descansaban sobre el pequeño mueble… Recuerdos de Hogwarts donde Harry, Ron y Hermione sonreían abrazados… él también tenía ese tipo de fotografías, con la pequeña gran diferencia de que quienes salían en ellas mostraban una sonrisa fingida e hipócrita, incluido él. Siempre le enfermó ver a ese trio junto… ahora entendía el por qué. En aquellos tiempos Draco Malfoy era el niño mimado de Slytherin, el que conseguía todo lo que quería y desde el primer dia en la escuela, esos tres le propinaron el primer trago de perdedor, cuando Potter descartó su "amistad" y la "sangre sucia" y el "pobretón" ocuparon el lugar que él debió tener… y seis años pasaron en los que el rencor, la envidia y por que no, el sufrimiento carcomieron su alma casi hasta agotarla… Tomó la foto y la observó lentamente… debió haber sido tomada en séptimo . Potter y Weasley estaban más altos que la última vez que los vio en sexto, y en Granger ya habían desaparecido completamente los rasgos de niña y se mostraba a una joven linda, esbelta y con cuerpo bien formado, con una expresión de madurez y serenidad raras en alguien de esa edad… Y sintió envidia, se preguntó por qué el no pudo disfrutar de algo similar… Dejó la imagen, el pasado quedaba fuera en esos momentos. Siguió con las demás, las caras eran las mismas, pero no el tiempo, en una de ellas una mujer joven sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé que intentaba agarrar uno de los bucles que caían de la frente de ella. Tras ellos un hombre alto abrazaba por la cintura a la mujer y hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, el bebé por fin se quedaba quieto y sonreía hacia la camara… y volvía a repetirse lo mismo… "Algún día Draco…" pensó nostálgicamente. Se acostó de lleno en la cama y siguió mirando la escena. Una y otra vez. Si alguien le hubiese dado la noticia de la boda de Hermione Granger, no lo hubiera creído. Nadie hubiera imaginado a Granger casada a los dieciocho años… con Víktor Krum, y mucho menos que tuvieran un hijo al poco tiempo. Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en que había visto a Granger después del sexto año, solo en las ocasionales visitas familiares a la casa de Harry y Ron, que no pasaban de dos o tres dias, y en los cuales, el rubio debía hospedarse en casa de Snape. Ella creía al igual que toda la comunidad magica, que Draco Malfoy había muerto den la batalla final contra Voldemort defendiendo al señor oscuro… pero estuvo a punto de descubrir la verdad (una parte) hace menos de un año, en una de aquellas visitas relámpago. Draco lo recordaba perfectamente.

**FLASH BACK.**

- Tienes que irte de aquí Malfoy!- Harry entro apresuradamente a la cocina interrumpiendo el desayuno de el rubio y Ron, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos con el bocado en la boca.

- Y eso por que? – preguntó Ron más interesado que el aludido…

- Herms acaba de llamar por teléfono, vienen para acá, van a viajar por red flu, no hay tiempo. así que, Malfoy…

- Ok, ok… deja terminar esto si? – dijo señalando el plato que tenía en frente.

- No, no puedes. Con Snape debe haber suficiente comida… Apurarte, que llegaran en cualquier momento – insistió impaciente Harry.

- Ya – Draco sacó su varita – Puedo? – preguntó refiriéndose a que si las medidas de seguridad de la casa le permitirían aparecerse. Harry asintió.

- Enviaremos tus cosas en cuanto podamos. Esta bien?

- Claro – y desapareció en el instante.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Era pequeña y de mobiliario solo contaba con una cama y un mueble a lado, en la pared de la derecha había colgadas dos grandes jaulas y en cada una de ellas una lechuza retozaba, la primera era negra con algunas plumas plateadas en la parte del pecho y las alas, la otra era en su totalidad de un brillante color ocre. Salió de la habitación y se precipitó a la parte de abajo. La chimenea estaba prendida, pero no había nadie por algún lado. Fue a la cocina, no había mucho de donde escoger por lo que solo tomó un vaso de leche y comió algunos bizcochos que estaban sobre la mesa. Esas situaciones si que eran estresantes. Después de dar un rápido paseo por la casa y asegurarse de que Snape no estaba, le fue de buena idea escudriñar en la habitación del hombre en cuestión y tratar de encontrar información, la que él necesitaba para saber lo que tanto le ocultaba Snape y que obviamente lo incluía.

Media hora más tarde, el chico estaba tumbado en el sillón con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo un millón de veces a su padrino. Ninguna se le escapaba al muy canalla. No había encontrado nada absolutamente. Se revolvió el cabello desesperado y después se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. La paciencia nunca había sido cualidad suya. Se puso de pie de un salto, sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino doblado en cuatro, lo sostuvo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le apuntó con la varita, pronunció algunas palabras y sobre la superficie del papel, comenzaron a trazarse mágicamente lineas que fueron tomando la forma de un plano, y lo era, mostraba cada una de las habitaciones de la casa de Potter así comoo parte de sus alrededores. Reviso cada uno de los rincones dibujados y en ningún lugar pudo ver la presciencia de alguien. Sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció con ese destino.

Y estaba en lo correcto. La sala estaba vacía, en los sillones había algunos juguetes muggles aventados y fuera de la chimenea aun había rastros de polvos flu. Lo más seguro es que habían ido a visitar a los padres de Weasley, así que para su suerte, tardarían. No teniendo nada que hacer, encontró entretenidos los juguetes del hijo de Granger, sobre todo un extraño aparato, que si bien no era un televisor (ya que era mucho más pequeño), tenia una pantalla con imágenes en movimiento… (game boy). Ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero a estas alturas ya había agarrado maña a lo que sea que fuese ese juego, y se encontraba recostado por completo en el sillón apretando sin cesar los botones.

Tal vez todo fue demasiado rápido, o el juego había absorbido tanto su atención, que no pudo reaccionar cuando una llamarada verde iluminó la chimenea. Un hombre que no era ni Potter ni Weasley estaba frente a él, observándolo con un semblante pálido y extremadamente sorprendido. Draco se quedo en la misma posición, no sabía a ciencia cierta que es lo que debía hacer… m

- Tu?...Pe…pe..pero… - el hombre no podía pronunciar ninguna otra cosa. Draco hizo un leve movimiento para ponerse de pie a lo que el sujeto reaccionó y sacó la varita de inmediato apuntándole directo al pecho haciendo que el rubio volviera a quedar recostado en el sillón.

- No, no… espera, esto es un error yo no… - Draco trataba de "defenderse", el sujeto soloo apretaba más la varita a su pecho.

- Tu no estás muerto maldito…

- Si…digo, no pero no es…

-No es lo que pienso?… Te mataré ahora mismo maldito…

- Déjame explicarte, todo es… - El hombre había subido la varita a la altura del cuello de Draco y comenzaba a abpretarla sobre el con fuerza –

- No me interesa, Cruici...

En ese momento una segunda llamarada escarlata salio de la chimenea. Draco sintió un alivio que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Harry apuntaba con la varita en la mano izquierda a Viktor, este lo miró de soslayo con una mezcla de confusión y enojo. En la otra mano, el ojiverde sujetaba un pergamino idéntico al que Draco tenía hace menos de una hora.

- Baja eso Krum – ordenó apaciblemente. Viktor lo ignoró por completo y volvió a clavar los ojos en Draco. – Escucha, se lo que estas pensando, y es comprensible, pero todo tiene una explicación, que con gusto te daremos si dejas de apuntarle a Draco… - Viktor titubeó un poco, la mano comenzaba a temblarle. Ese maldito mortífago debía estar retorciéndose en el infierno, después de todo lo que hizo, y lo encontraba de repente así, tan tranquilo en la casa donde los amigos de su esposa vivían ¿Qué más podría pensar? Solo que se tratara de alguna jugada de los pocos seguidores de Voldemort que posiblemente quedaban contra Potter, y los muy miserables se habían dado el lujo de simular la muerte de Malfoy… Pero no era eso, el mismo Harry estaba protegiéndolo… Las dudas lo carcomían ¿ Y si Potter había cambiado de bando y todo era una trampa? La posibilidad era casi nula, pero existía… - Viktor, por favor. Nadie puede salir herido. No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas después – Harry seguía intentando hacer entrar en razón a Viktor, pero le seguía apuntando con la varita. Draco por su parte, sintió cómo la presión sobre su cuello disminuía.

- Bájala tu primero – habló con voz seria

- No puedo hacerlo, necesito que tu lo hagas…

- No lo haré…

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Viktor cesó por completo la presión sobre el cuello del rubio, este se incorporó en seguida en el sillón y llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo…

- Ponla en la mesa – ordenó Harry a Draco haciendo un gestó con la cabeza y refiriéndose al canalizador que el chico estaba a punto de sacar… El rubio no dijo nada, sacó su "arma" y despacio la colocó en la mesa de centro seguido en cada movimiento por la varita de Viktor. Harry bajó el canalizador y lo puso junto con el de Draco…

- Solo faltas tú – espetó a Krum. Después de unos instantes de duda, accedió y dejó la varita junto con las otras dos…

- Empiece quien quiera, pero hágalo ya – dijo Viktor y se sentó en el sofá que quedaba a la derecha del exsly.

- Draco – cedió la palabra Harry…

- Bien… Tu, como muchos otros, sabes que huí junto con Severus de Hogwarts cuando estaba en sexto curso… A partir de ahí, lo único que se supo (o se supuso) es que me había unido a las filas de Voldemort, en parte es cierto. Al poco tiempo mi padre escapó de Azkaban y se unió con su amo. Sin embargo, mi madre y Snape, trataban por todos los medios de mantenerme lo mas alejado posible de los trabajos para Voldemort. El la batalla final contra él, en la cual estuviste, entre todos lo hechizos y maldiciones que lanzaban, nadie distinguía con exactitud para quien iban dirigidos o quien lo hacía. Yo no tenía idea de lo que mi madre y Severus habían planeado, debía haber sospechado que se traían algo, ya que esa noche, antes de marchar al llamado de Voldemort, me hicieron tomar una poción, según Potter, se trataba de Felix Felicis. El hecho es, que ninguna maldición me dio y en cambio, todas las que yo mandaba, pegaban en el blanco. Estaba eufórico y me sentía orgulloso de mi éxito. Sin embargo, no llegué a ver la caida de Voldemort, un rayo verde me alcanzó y caí, supongo que por el simple color de la maldición dedujeron que se trataba de un Avada Kedabra… y con la excelente actuación de mi madre, me dieron por muerto. Los demás mortifagos ante la inminente derrota de su señor, huyeron y dejaron el camino libre a mi madre para actuar, y la euforia de los aurores la pasaron por alto. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber estado en una extraña casa para mí, a pesar que no había recibido la maldición imperdonable, la que me lanzó Severus me dejó inconsciente por unos días. Mi madre cuidó de mí, Snape nos mantenía informados de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, unos días después supimos que mi padre había sobrevivido, pero nadie conocía su paradero, esto preocupó de sobre manera tanto a mi madre como a Severus, y yo a esas alturas, estaba más confundido que nunca y nadie me daba una explicación completa. Debieron haber pasado uno o dos meses, un día Lucius se apareció en la casa, nunca descubrimos cómo supo dónde estábamos, quería que me uniera al pequeño grupo de mortifagos que quedaban; pero a mi, a decir verdad, me había agradado esa vida tan pacifica que disfruté en ese pequeño lapso. Me negué y el se enfureció, estaba obsesionado con mi retorno a su lado, a mi la verdad no me interesaba, si Voldemort estaba muerto, ya éramos libres, pero él no lo veía así. A mi madre le aterraba la idea. En un principio, sus insistencias no pasaban de eso, pero conforme se fue desesperando, empezó a amenazarnos… Snape en todo ese tiempo, fingía estar de su lado… Y todo se vino abajo cuando una noche, él llegó, Severus y mi madre estaban hablando, yo estaba arriba… No se que haya oido Lucius que le hizo comenzar a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra… Cuando bajé, mi madre estaba en el piso, inconsciente, y Lucius y Snape se batían en duelo. Corrí hacia mi madre y traté de sacarla de ahí… mi padre se dio cuenta de mi presencia e ignoró por completo a Snape, se dirigió hacia nosotros y pronunció una frase en un lenguaje extraño, nada pasó, pude notar como su rostro se contorsionaba en ira. Admito que fui un verdadero cobarde… siempre le temí, pero esta vez estaba paralizado y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme a mi madre y escuchar como pronunciaba lentamente la primer palabra para asesinarme, gracias a Snape no fue así, un Cruciatus dio a Lucius por la espalda, vi como caía y se retorcía. Sentí una mano que apretaba la mía… Lo último que oí decir a Narcisa fueron palabras suplicantes pidiéndome que me fuera, que tomara no se que cosa de su habitación…y una promesa, una promesa que sigo dispuesto a cumplir. Aún hoy, no se que pasó por mi cabeza, ni siquiera me despedí de ella. Snape lanzó otra maldición y yo subí corriendo las escaleras. Tomé lo que había dicho… era un traslador. Fue la ultima vez que la vi. A partir de ahí, vivi solo… en Brasil. Aprendí demasiado en ese país… No se que haya sucedido o que haya llevado a mi madre a volver con Lucius, pero lo hizo. Afortunadamente el maldito murió poco tiempo después a manos de aurores… Y hace poco me enteré que Narcisa tambien había fallecido… Luego de tres años en América, Snape fue por mi, y me trajo aquí… Potter? – Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry. Viktor los miraba con cara de incredulidad. Simplemente la historia era demasiado extraña.

- Definitivamente Malfoy, tu historia es lo mas cursi que he escuchado… ¿Por quien me tomas? – preguntó Viktor exasperado y poniendose de pié… - No se a que quieran llegar, pero yo no me lo trago… ¿Me vas a decir que no hiciste todo lo que se te acusa?

- NO

- Y me vas a decir que estas profundamente arrepentido. Por Merlin!

- Sigue escuchando… Siéntate de nuevo por favor… Voldemort fue derrotado, los últimos mortifagos capturados, el Ministerio no cabia de gusto… Yo sin embargo, debía saldar cuentas con uno de ellos: Severus Snape, lo busque durante casi un año, en el cual no encontré nada que me sirviera… Herms ya estaba casada con tigo… yo también necesitaba hacer mi vida y olvidarme del pasado… y lo intenté… Ron y yo conseguimos esta casa… Tres meses antes de que Snape fuera por Malfoy a Brasil un día llegó como si nada a la chimenea de esta casa. Podrás imaginar lo que pasó después… el hecho es que terminé aceptando una sola explicación… me entregó una carta de Dumbledore, pero eso no interesa en estos momentos. Confesó que Malfoy no estaba muerto y que necesitaba que lo ayudáramos… la idea de tener aquí a este – señaló a Draco – obviamente no era nada agradable… pero terminamos accediendo, lo siento pero no podemos decir el por qué, solo quiero que sepas que, aunque Voldemort esté muerto, no significa que la oscuridad se haya ido del todo… Espero que lo entiendas… Y es por tu seguridad que no sepas nada más…

- Y entonces que quieren que haga? – preguntó Viktor con cierto deje irónico.

- Que no lo digas a nadie, ni a Hermione…

- No se si…

- Si sabes Viktor, necesitamos una certeza… Necesitamos un pacto… - Dijo Harry seriamente. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía de lo que se trataba…

- No creo que sea para tanto Potter – sugirió el rubio…

- Si lo es – contestó el moreno, y es que, lo que Draco no sabía era que Harry tenia más información que él.

- No querrás decir que… - intervino Viktor

- Si, vamos a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable… - Harry habló sugestivo. Draco estaba sorprendido, estaba tomando las cosas demasiado enserio, a no ser que…

- Por quien me tomas?¿Crees que no puedo mantener la boca cerrada? Me importa poco si Malfoy vive o muere, lo que me interesa es que mi familia esté segura… - dijo Viktor tratando ocultar su nerviosismo y queriendo sonar lo mas sereno posible.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo. Por favor… no será para siempre – Draco y Viktor miraron al mismo tiempo a Harry, para el rubio, esas palabras significaban demasiado: eran una prueba más para sospechar que Potter sabia demasiado… - y también es seguridad para Hermione y Jared… - Harry caminó hacia Viktor, tomó su mano derecha e hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara.

- Es necesario? – preguntó Viktor.

- Completamente. Draco? – el aludido se acercó, colocó la punta de la varita sobre ambas manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Juras callar todo lo que has oido y visto sobre la fingida muerte de Draco Malfoy?

- Lo juro.

- ¿Juras negar, bajo cualquier circunstancia, que Draco Malfoy esta vivo?

- Lo juro.

- …Y tambien, juras no tratar de encontrar cualquier información que tenga que ver con Draco… así como hacerme saber, por si llegaras a enterarte, sobre algún tipo de sospecha de que alguien tenga acerca de Malfoy…

- Oye… eso no…! – intentó replicar Viktor.

- Lo juras?

- Lo juro…

Finalmente las hebras escarlata formadas en cada juramento, se enroscaron entre si, y desprendieron un intenso brillo para después, desaparecer… Las tres personas que estaban en esa habitación permanecieron en silencio un largo tiempo. Viktor aun no trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, quería preguntar, pero no se atrevía. Entonces, Draco se puso de pie y con un gesto de la cabeza hacia Harry y un casi imperceptible "gracias" para Viktor, desapareció del lugar…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aun sostenía la foto de la familia de Krum en sus manos, después de ese encuentro, ellos no habían vuelto a pararse por ahí… Dio un último vistazo a la imagen y la dejó de nuevo en su lugar, decidió continuar buscando su varita… echando a un lado la "venganza" hacia Ron. Bajó a la sala de nuevo y escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Antes de cualquier encuentro con quien fuere que estuviese ahí, prefirió revisarlo por el mismo mediante el mapa que llevaba en el bolsillo al igual que Potter Y Weasley… Se trataba de Harry. Draco fue al lugar señalado, probablemente él supiera donde había quedado su canalizador…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**UFFFF! ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE HECHO…. JE JE…**

**OJALÁ LES HAYA AGRADADO…. Y RESPECTO AL CAMBIO DE TITULO, ES QUE LA VERDAD EL OTRO NO TENÍA MUCHO QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA…**

**HERMIONE…. SI, ESTA CASADA CON VIKTOR KRUM Y TIENEN UN HIJO (O.O°)… PERO SUCEDERÁN MUXAS COSAS MÁS ADELANTE…**

**JA SABEN, CUANQUIER DUDA…PREGUNTEN! QUE PA ESO AQUÍ TOY..**

**Y WENO, LAS DEJO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**P O R**

**F A V O R !**


End file.
